Aces sacrafices of love
by yaoilove2.0
Summary: ace turning 18 adopts 15 year old luffy and finally start their lives together happily. then ace gets in trouble. aces bad memories come back to haunt luffy this time. WARNING SEX AND SMUT! luffy x ace but ace and luffy have sex with some others. but the end is shanks x ace luffy x law ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**so enjoy and if you have any ideas or a request I love them! I prefer yaois but idc that much.**

* * *

"Makino I have filled out the paper work and I finally meet the age limit of 18 what else would you call me here for?" ace was at the orphanage in one of the private offices talking to Makino. Makino had called him back because as he filled out his paper work to adopt his younger brother, who was still their at the age of 15, he didn't meet one of the requirement of the state to officially adopt luffy. at least that's what Makino told him...

"will you meet all the basic requirements but since we have such few kids here we have to make sure they get adopted by good people..." Makino was trying to think of what to say next and trying to rethink her words more carefully so ace wouldn't be so mad at her.

"I understand that but the only problem I figure is the house. but I finally got a apartment." ace was sitting their. not angry but upset that he didn't know what he had to do differently to be Luffys guardian.

"will ace you see.." Makino trailed off a bit double thinking her words again.

"with out a steady income I'm worried you wont be able to keep up with all the money issues. I know you only got that apartment so on paper you can look better so you can become Luffys guardian quicker. but I still don't know where the money is coming from or even where your job is ace!" Makino voice was raising as more of her emotions were coming out. "I know you may hate me for putting you in the horrible man care but I didn't know..." ace then quickly cut her off.

"SHUT UP WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW OF WHAT I WENT THROUGHT FOR LUFFY!" ace yelled at the top of his lungs trying to not hear Makino said the rest of that story to him. he knew fully well what happened.

"sorry.." ace then composed himself again as he continued to talk. "look I told you I got a under the table job and I have told you its noting illegal. since were bring up the past you know after everything I have been through I wouldn't do something like that just when I can finally get luffy." ace then looked at Makino siting across the desk in front of them sitting on a old chair. as ace could feel the tension in the air he leaned back into the old couch he was sitting on and toke a deep breath in.

"look I know you worried about me but don't be ok." ace gave a slight smile to Makino as she smiled back.

"so other then you being worried about money way cant I take luffy." ace was getting to the main reason he was here right now. Makino's sweat dropped a bit before she told ace it was a lie.

"you can have him." she then looked at the huge grin on aces face appear and she couldn't help but smile innocently remembering all of his innocent childhood moments and memories.

"however if for some reason I find their is a money problem then I'm ordered by the state to remove luffy. okay ace?" she smiled at ace as she reached out to hold his hands that where on the table.

"I know but YAHOOO! I CAN HAVE LUFFY WE CAN BE ONE BIG HAPPY FAMILY!" ace then got up and shouted with pure joy as Makino laughed at him with a kind then ran out of the room to the old room that ace and luffy shared till a few months ago.

"luffy I got custody!" ace screamed as he flung open the door to what is now only Luffys room. suddenly he soon noticed luffy was fast asleep on the bottom bunk of his bed.

"oi wake up luffy." ace walked over and started to rock the younger boy awake. suddenly luffy, with his eyes still shut, couldn't help but grin at his older brother trying to wake the pretend sleeping boy up. but luffy sucked at faking sleep and lying.

"oh? so that's how ur going to be? sleeping beauty needs to wake up." ace then quickly looked to see if Makino was in the hall way then he kissed Luffys pink lips as luffy quickly wrapped his arms around ace and kissed back. it was short and not very sexual they never gave what they did much thought.

they were brothers and only had each other in their lives. kissing on the lips wasn't unusual with them. of course it was a silly game they played as kids when luffy watched the movie sleeping beauty. it was noting more then a childish thing that neither of them toke seriously. will luffy at least. ace began to confuse his feelings when he turned 15 towards the younger boy. but ace either pushed it out of his mind as much as possible or tried to spend more time with luffy. seeing as how he only thought about when ever luffy wasn't around to occupy his mind at the moment.

"so come on lets get you packed and out of here!" ace then got up and when straight to open a now empty closet.

"ha ha I was so excited and I knew you would come I had them packed for a while now." 'luffy laugh so innocently' thought ace as he smiled at the younger boy sitting on the lower of the bunk beds laughing at him in his white old t shirt and his ,not so blue, blue jeans wearing his famous old timey sandals.

"well what ever since its not that much you carry it." ace then through luffy his old suit case Makino gave him.

ace then walked out of the door and said goodbye to Makino and the others as he and luffy left to their apartment in the lower part of town.

* * *

**thanks for reading I take request and love positive comments also their will be more chapters of this but some will be VERY SEXUAL! so ya theirs your warning but if you love yaoi you have probably read lots of sexual stuff any way so enjoy!**


	2. happyiness

**so I'm sorry some of my stories are so short but I will keep putting out chapter after chapter for as long as I am able**

* * *

"welcome home luffy." ace then open the door to his apartment that he just got. most of the space had boxes that were still unpacked.

"wow its a real mess." luffy laughed at his older brother. ace just smiled back enjoying his brothers company. since ace really wasn't the most cleanest person in the world. even when their was nothing that could be a mess. its was a talent as luffy called it.

"so this is the kitchen." ace as soon as he opened the door they were in the kitchen. he continued to show luffy the small two bedroom apartment.

luffy thought it was the greatest thing in the world. seeing as how luffy was accustomed to only having a tiny room that he grew up sharing with ace till a few months ago. along with a bathroom he had to share with 4 other kids.

"wow I get my very own room!" ace walked him into the room right next to his where luffy could see his new room. it wasn't much bigger then the one he had but it was his and only his. luffy was mostly happy he could jump on the bed without hitting another bed on top of his. he had his own small desk and a slightly bigger closet.

"yep this is all yours I told you as soon as I turn 18 im going to work hard to give us both a better life. away from the constant jumping family's and the back and forth separation." ace was standing in the door feelings of happiness and pride in him as he watched the younger boy gaze over the room in joy.

"but remember luffy since I still need a real job I might be gone some nights I trust you will be fine he alone and not cause trouble?" luffy turned back with a happy smile. ace knew that luffy was a decent kid that wasn't always a trouble maker that didn't know his right from left. however not many people let the boy tie his own shoes in some of their past homes let alone be left home alone.

"of course ace!" luffy ran and hugged ace with a big smile knowing he was now in a family that knew him and trusted him. luffy after all the hard years at the orphanage now had a perfect family. in his mind all he ever needed in life was ace.

"hey, hey I can't breath." joked ace as luffy let go of him.

"im so happy thank you ace." luffy would never admit it to anyone but ace knew behind that goofy ace luffy was hurt from his past and he knew if luffy was in front of anyone else he wouldn't have started to cry.

"hey now tears of happiness I hope come on let get what little you have unpacked" ace then wiped away the tears on the smiling boy.

"ya!" luffy then quickly got his things out and ace helped him lay them out on Luffys bed as he went to get hangers to hang them up.

'ding dong' luffy then gave a quick confused look to ace. ace just smile and headed to the door telling luffy to just continue hanging up his clothes.

"ace! good to see ya how have you been? did you finally get custody of that brother of yours?" it was shanks the person that gave ace some under the counter jobs such as cleaning his house or yard work simple jobs like that. most of the time even though ace didn't question it he felt shanks paid him to much for simple stuff. but he figured he was a good person that just wanted to help out how ever he can.

"oh Mr. shanks uhh yes as a matter of fact he is here right now." seeing as how shanks was his boss he wanted ace to always call him Mr. ace was in a bit of a shock to see him in this run down neighbor hood. not that it was the worst house but compared to shanks house, which was practically a mansion, ace a bit of a crummy house.

"oh hello you must be aces younger brother! I'm shanks what's you name?" luffy turned to look at the smiling red haired man in his door way. luffy looked at his nice white shirt and black dress pants and knew he was well off. not that luffy care really.

"oh yes I'm his younger brother my name is luffy." luffy smiled at shanks in his normal goofy smile. ace then came up behind shanks to see them talking.

"well I see you two have become friends already." luffy didn't know why but ace wasn't smiling but didn't look sad he looked neutral.

"will nice to meet ya luffy. oh I almost for got the real reason I came. ace I was wondering if your not busy do some gardening at my house this weekend. also your brother can come if he wants too I don't mind." luffy looked at ace kind of wanting to see what the red haired mans house looked like.

"really you wouldn't mind?" luffy went up to the red hair man with the same smile he always had.

"of course." shanks then ruffed the youngers boy head gaining a bigger grin from luffy.

"well other then that I should leave you two alone. see you later ace." shanks then walked past ace showing himself out to the door.

"have a good day Mr. shanks."

"ya by Mr.!" luffy and ace both smile from the door way and luffy waved as shanks smiled and waved back before they heard the door shut.

"hey ace was that your boos?" luffy asked while they continued to unpack Luffys mind spinning with more questions about this new character shanks.

"ya he gives me some simple house chores seeing as how his last maid stole from him. well that's what he told me so he said if I did some work when ever he asked that he would pay me in generous amounts. so I do gardening and some cleaning nothing I didn't already do normally but now I get paid. so I'm really indebted to him. " ace smiled at luffy seeing the wonder in his eyes about his almost fairy tale like story.

"ace what does generously mean?" smiled luffy.

ace laughed at this then just patted his head as he smiled at the younger brother.

"it means to pay more then enough. if it wasn't for shanks I could afford this house and then we could be together anymore."

"really! but if you have shanks then why do you still need to find a different job?" luffy then hung up the last of his clothes.

"because I still need a real job one with benefits and health care I cant stay in debt to shanks for ever and besides you don't need to worry about any of that just enjoy your new life with me." ace then hugged luffy and gave him a kiss on his forehead. luffy blushed a little as he smiled to finally have his brother with him again and for ever. just this thought made luffy the happiest man in the world.

"any way don't worry about you need to focus on you school work since you living with me now you have to go to the school in this district. don't worry its much better then your other one." luffy didn't care he got into fights all the time at his old school and didn't have very many friends on top of that.

"its ok I don't care. as long as in with ace I'm happy.' luffy then hugged his brother tighter and ace hugged back.

* * *

**thanks for reading any advice to improve would love it but don't be mean. also any ideas or request I don't mind so leave a comment.**


	3. free to love finally

**thanks for reading. WARNING SEX IN THIS CHAPTER also I wanted for the reader to understand their feelings so if you don't like it read another one of my ace x luffy fan fictions thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

_then next morning_

ace slightly woke up to something heavy on his chest. still half asleep he assumed it was luffy seeing as how since they were kids it was a habit. luffy didn't always do it on purpose but some nights he did it fully asleep.

"ugh luffy get off." groaned a still sleepy ace.

ace then opened his eyes in horror to see one of his old faster parents. they were laying on top of him asleep. ace then looked to see he was much younger and smaller as he looked at himself in horror he realized he didn't have any clothes on either. then he looked neither did the sleeping man on top of him. with noting else but horror and fear in him and with nothing else he could do he screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"ACE!" luffy screamed as he shock ace awake. soon ace realized it was only a dream. he looked around to see he was in his room with a worried luffy on top of him. he had on a black tank top and boxers on. his hands were still on aces shoulders. as soon as ace realized it was a dream he quickly hugged luffy. luffy in returned rapped around his arms around a clearly upset ace.

"ace?" luffy tried to break up their hug. but as soon as he pulled ace hugged him tighter and put one hand oh the back of Luffys head to keep him their.

"please lets stay like this please. it was nothing." luffy then could feel warm drops on the back of his thin shirt. ace had begun to cry.

luffy never knew what caused ace to have these nightmares but he would get them every so often. luffy did nothing but hug the older back as they pressed against each other harder.

"ace its ok what ever it is it cant hurt you your with me." Luffys gentle voice reminder ace of all the good times he had with his beloved younger brother. luffy was all he need to feel better. luffy and a good hug.

"sorry lu." ace then broke off their hug. they looked at each other with a smile.

"hey I'm hungry why don't we get a midnight snack?" ace gave a slight laugh. but a snack sounded good he knew if ace asked luffy to he wouldn't ask any questions on the matter.

"if we have any food left I think you cleaned me out at dinner." ace then ruffled the youngers hair as he stood up. he felt better waking up to his brother comforting him. he laughed at himself maybe that's why luffy always crawled into aces bed. luffy was good at noticing peoples feelings.

"what no way we have no food." luffy turned into his goofy self knowing sadly their was nothing he could do to help but keep his brother smiling.

"well lets go check ok." ace then got up and walked to the kitchen with luffy right behind him. luffy sat on the counter as ace looked in the fridge.

"here this is all I can give you till I can go and get food tomorrow morning after you leave for school." ace pulled out two cokes and a bag of plain chips.

"so are you nervous about school?" ace asked luffy as he opened his coke.

"if I say I was then...ace will you..." luffy blushed. ace knew what he meant.

when ace turned 14 and had learned some sexual things so he tought luffy some. they had never gone as far as sex since they thought it was wrong on some many levels in their minds they were brothers. but that never stoped them from finding new ways to express their love. however until a year ago luffy never felt weird about the things they did. but when he started his sex educaton class he then learn why he loved the things ace did to him and will it explained a lot. but when luffy knew having sex whit you brother was wrong and stuff like that he stopped asking ace to do those things to him. but some times he just wanted to feel his brothers love again.

"luffy you old enough now to know that we love each other but... not even I know the difference in love for someone special and love for family. I guess being unloved by so many family's and only having you I got the emotions mixed up." ace looked down on the counter. they never really talked about it before.

"ace I don't care. I figured it out long ago I cant care about the rest of the world or what they think. I love you wither as someone special or as my brother. your right I am old enough now to understand. I didn't get it as a kid but I do understand it now. I love you so I'm fine if you are with expressing that love." luffy smiled at his older brother.

"ya I guess I'm the same." ace then leaned over the counter and gave luffy a lustful look as he looked into his eyes. luffy blushed. ace then caressed Luffys cheeks with his hand and tilted his head up by his chin for a passionate kiss.

luffy stood up off the stool and wrapped his hands around his brothers neck. luffy leaned in more to the kiss returning every inch of passion he was forced to bury deep inside from the world. they broke off the kiss for the air that for a moment they hate that they need it.

"will lets take your little world to your room what do you say?" ace had lust and devilish eyes when he became like this. luffy knew that until the job was done the loving brother he knew was gone and luffy love that more then anyone could imagine about is brother.

"nii-san." luffy looked at his brother with the same lust ace had in his eyes. ace was always driven crazy when luffy called him nii-san.

"good boy." then as they reached the room ace throw luffy on the bed as he began to quickly kiss the boy all over in a frenzy. not staying in one spot long enough to leave a mark. ace wanted all of luffy all to himself.

"nii-san please!" luffy begged while ace got both of their shirts off. ace knew the thing luffy was driven crazy over. ace then sat up on his knees to see the younger boys state. he was panting heavily lust in his eyes and nipples dying to be touched along with a sexy shade of red over his cheeks. ace licked his lips at the then lowered his body to the boys boxers. the boys harness was clearly noticeable.

"nii-san please don't tease me...AHH!" ace licked the outside of Luffys boxers earning high moans from the clearly ready to cum boy. ace then continued not wanting to release the boys erection.

"a...ace pleASSSSEEEEE!" luffy then looked down to see the older boy squeezing the youngers cock to stop him from coming to early.

"now luffy you know you should tease me like that right? its not fair if you get all the attention. don't worry if you will get you turn but..."ace then licked Luffys neck as he earned a moan from luffy as the younger squirmed under him from the touch. ace then sucked on one part of Luffys skin enough to leave a bright red mark. ace then kissed luffy with more passion then before. luffy then wanting more slid his tongue in aces mouth. ace then after returning the French kiss slowly pulled apart from the younger boy. all that was left was a thin string of saliva and a very disappointed luffy.

"ace please!" luffy sat up before ace could do anything else. "please don't tease me! I...I...I love you so...so please! don't treat me like a kid! no one has to know! were living together now please I'm ready just fuck me!" luffy almost screamed he wanted more then ace normally gave him.

ace knew he had a point they were living together they don't have to hide it from Makino and the other kids or even any more foster parents. they knew it was wrong but only by** other **peoples standards. they were in love by their own standards and never in their lives did they need anyone else. so with those pleading words ace went for it.

"you so greedy luffy." ace then took of Luffys boxers and before they were even off Luffys feet he started to slowly stroke luffy off. ace then while luffy shut his eyes and continued to moan to aces touch ace toke off his boxers and rubbed himself. when luffy opened his eyes he noticeable stiffed to the sight of his brother manhood. compared to luffy ace was noticeable bigger. not by much though but luffy felt more horney imagining him and ace connected in that way.

"lu...luffy first you need to be prepared." ace was panting and kept stroking himself not wanting to stop. then with the hand he used to stroke luffy he started to slowly move his fingers to stretch out his ass.

"AHHH...GHHAA...NNAAA...HHUUU...AAAAAHHHHH.." luffy moaned and screamed at the feel it was amazing ace knew exactly what to do. luffy didn't care how he loved it more then life. at that moment Luffys expression was pure ecstasy.

"nii-saaannn!" just as luffy moaned that ace slid his more then ready dick inside luffy before he could know he toke his fingers out. in one swift motion he the stop that made luffy want to sell his soul to stay like that forever. luffy felt a bit of pain but ace didn't move till he felt Luffys hold on him loosened a bit. whit that ace grabbed Luffys legs and looked back at the younger boys bright red face with his tongue stuck out with his eyes that screamed lust.

"here if you want me to fuck you properly you need to be a good boy. hold you legs just like this. now don't let go. trust me." luffy then did as ace asked and then when luffy had both his legs in his hands making his ass and cock more visible ace started to stroke luffy. the boy flinched and let his legs drop a bit.

"now if you can hold them still I might not be able to fuck this cute little ass of yours?" luffy then pulled his legs more to him getting harder with every dirty word ace whispered in his ears.

ace then started to move a little. then when he determined luffy was fully ready he toke himself out till his tip then went all the way back in and hit Luffys sweat spot. this caused luffy to make all kinds of moans and pants as luffy begged for more. after ace continued to do this they were both at their max luffy then started to beg for release. with every word he kept making ace harder with every word.

"ACEEEEEE!" luffy then came all over his stomach. then as he became tighter ace soon followed whispering Luffys name coming until the boy was full. they toke a moment to enjoy the ecstasy and love they both happily, and finally, shared they then soon with out hardly another word they whispered.

"I love you." to each other then fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**thank you for reading sorry if some of you didn't like the sex scene or thought it need something else thank you either way. also please bare with me on getting their feelings clear. thank you so much for reading and being a fan of ace x luffy.**


	4. morning of shanks

**so not so much sex but in this chapter luffy starts to be perfectly happy at his new school.**

* * *

' beep, beep, beep, beep, beep.' luffy opened his eyes to hit the snooze button on his new alarm clock. he then happily looked over to his sleeping necked brother. he kissed his lips till he was slightly awake then luffy slide his tongue in side the olders mouth to really wake him up.

"what did I say about being greedy." laughed ace as they both looked at each other giving a smile. luffy looked at the clock he had an hour till he had tobe at school. luffy then, being excited, quickly put oh his school uniform. which was free since they qualified for free stuff like that.

ace was looking around just remembering the night before. he was happy that they could express their love for each other.

"luffy about last night.." ace put on his boxers so he didn't hug luffy from behind while he was fully necked hoping not to give him the wrong idea.

"we love each other even if the world thinks its wrong to have sex considering how they were related but that's all we did was express our love. but don't worry I know not everyone will see it like that so I wont tell anyone else. nii-san is my secret only." luffy then turned around to kiss the wild smiling ace.

"ya you stole the words from my mouth. let me get dressed and I can make breakfast before you leave for school."

ace then got dressed and went to the kitchen and started to make toast and eggs. luffy hadn't come to the kitchen yet ace wondered why when he was ready before him.

"luffy?" suddenly luffy came out of his room rubbing his back. ace had a flash of guilt come over him.

"he, he sorry lu I guess I was a bit rougher then I should have been." ace then just stared at the eggs he was cooking.

"no way! ace was amazing!" luffy laughed and ace just smiled back.

ace thought. 'this is our life together and its finally perfect.'

'ding dong' luffy then got up and went to get the door only to see the red-haired man again.

"hello luffy was it? sorry to disturb you but may I come in?" luffy love his smiling face and kind appearance.

"of course!" luffy then smiling back happily let him in.

"oh I smell food." shanks commented

"ya ace is cooking but I kind of ate most of the food yesterday so there is way to little food for breakfast!" complained luffy. shanks just sat down next to luffy on the counter and watched ace cook.

"so what are you doing here mr. shanks?" asked ace as he handed luffy the food.

"if your not busy I have some work I thought since I had to come this way on my way home I just pick you up." ace then looked at luffy as the food was placed in front of him. only to receive a disappointed look from luffy to ace. ace then gave him a slight hit on the head. only to earn a laugh from the older man.

"you two act like little kids haha." laughed the red-head. soon before ace knew it the red-head was telling luffy all sorts of stories about his travels. soon even luffy was telling him some interesting stories of all kinds of different people luffy meet when he was a house hoper from one home to another. to aces surprise they got along greatly. not that shanks wasn't a bad guy. however ace never trusted another human being in this world fully other then luffy. even Makino but their was a clear line ace had with trust and friendship. before ace knew it he looked at the clock if luffy didn't head out soon he wouldn't make it to school.

"luffy we better go or your going to be late." ace then grabbed his keys and started to head to the door.

'slam!' shanks then slammed his hand between ace and the door causing him to stop and luffy to walk right into ace.

"no need you both can ride with me." with out another word shanks ripped the keys out of aces hands and put it back up then in the same motions went out the door.

"yay we get to ride with shanks!" luffy smiled as he said this to the studded ace.

"yay but come on hurry and go you don't want to be late right?"

ace and luffy then went to the fancy red sports car from America. luffy gawked at the car for what felt like ever. if aced hadn't pushed him into the car they would have never left. in the car shanks and luffy kept talking. luffy asking so many questions ace thought shanks might just strangle him. but the red hand just laughed and answered each question. its not like ace have really ever seen the red head get mad before.

that's when luffy found out shanks was a lawyer that had a big company that he ran. luffy then told shanks about his dream to own his own company too. but he didn't know what type of company yet. shanks then told him that he would need college and good grades to make that dream come true. ace was amazed luffy then seemed determined to be the greatest student ever. ace was glad luffy was happy even more about going to school. before they knew it they were at Luffys school.

"have a great day lu. here I have something that will help you here. " ace handed him a piece of paper with a clear readable map on it with a name on it. "that a map to the office and the principals name. his name is smoker I have never met him but he will give you a tour and your schedule ok bye have a good day luffy." ace then hugged him. luffy quickly licked aces ear as a little reminder of what now when on between them and ace made sure shanks didn't see.

ace then got back in the car as luffy went into the three story school building with smoki9ng kids hanging out in the front of the school.

"shale we go?" asked shanks giving a look that seemed like a smile. but to ace he could never explain it but when ever shanks smiled ace had a unsettling feeling. that same smile he always saw on parents that were never good people. but shanks was a good person he had never shown any sign of being anything but nice towards ace. still ace always fought that felling off some how.

"ya lets go." ace smiled back.

* * *

**thanks for reading and if you haven't guessed then to answer you question yes at some point shanks will get laid but buy who? keep reading and thanks!**


	5. black mail!

**thanks for reading hope you enjoy!**

* * *

the car was quiet as shanks drove up to the nicer neighborhoods. ace normally would try and look at all the gorgeous houses but now when hew did he only wished he and luffy could have that life.

"ok were hear. hey are you listening?" ace moved his hand in front of aces face.

"oh uh ya sorry I was day dreaming don't worry about me Mr. shanks." ace then tried to unlock the door then shanks locked it. ace felt confined and scared a bit.

"instead of calling me that I now fifer you call me master." shanks gave the same smile.

"ok m..master." ace stuttered showing nothing but a surprised look. this was normal of shanks to do stuff like tease ace but ace...will never enjoyed his teases and jokes.

"hey now no need to be worried I'm sure luffy will be fine!" shanks then gave him a good hit on the back.

"right. "ace then unlocked the door and started to walk to the house. slowly to allow shanks time to unlock it first.

"come in." shanks said not even looking back as he walked into the enormous house. it had two floors and a big attic that ace considered a storage floor. seeing as how it was a floor but only full of papers and old junk and a guest room. he had a flat screen and a spiral staircase. (anything else you can imagine). ace then went to the pool house and got the gardening equipment.

"ace before you start I would like to have a word." shanks was sitting on his leather couch.

"what is it uh?" ace was wondering what to call him not figuring out if earlier was a joke or not.

"I'm curious what's your relationship whit luffy?" shanks was straight face looking at a shirtless ace. seeing as how he always toke his shirt off when working out side. ace had lots of muscles and was very strong but something told him shanks was stronger then he could ever know.

"well its not like we are blood brothers but growing up we were very close. so before we knew it we called each other brother and even after a life of adoption we still are." ace could help but smile at all the trials they had over come together.

"is that correct?" aces smile turned down when shanks said this. ace looked to see the man smirking at him.

"yes. why do you ask?" ace took a step back feeling a bit nervous.

"will this morning I couldn't help but notice he wasn't sitting very comfortably if you get my drift?" shanks waited for ace to respond but shanks saw threw aces word like any good lawyer. ace clearly knew what me meant.

"will I don't have a clue what you getting at but me and luffy have a family relationship nothing more!" shanks then smiled at ace. ace felt a chill again.

"you must think I'm pretty stupid. I can read you like a book portgas. you always had that look of fear and disgust as you look at me or anything I do." ace knew he was right. then he felt a relief thinking 'if shanks knew that about me maybe he really is a nice guy that cares for others!' ace then felt a little bit relief between them.

"ace I know that feeling you get around me. however its not like I would make a move on you till you felt comfortable." ace looked dead at shanks mad as hell that he was right!

"WHAT!" ace didn't know what to do. he just stood their in front of shanks. who was sitting on his couch smiling with that big grin on his face.

"will of course I love you ace! why else would you think I acted this way. I mean I paid you more then enough to keep coming here and doing these jobs. however I saw those eyes of yours and knew you need time. then of course I would make my move but with that brother in the picture.." shanks stood up and his smile faded away.

"I know the kind of relationship you have with him. if him being sore wasn't enough then that mark on his neck proves it." ace damn near considered to run out in front of a bus! ace was kicking himself mentally so hard not even shanks could imagine it.

"don't worry I wont tell oh I don't know the state or better yet the higher ups at the orphan company. or even one of my coworkers at my company would be enough." ace glared at shanks as he walked closer to ace. ace didn't dare to leave. ace need to hear what he had to say unfortunately.

"and I know you still are looking for a job right?" shanks was mere inch's away from ace.

"answer." demanded shanks with his cold stare.

"so what if I'm looking for a job. what of it?" ace didn't do noting he knew that unfortunately if he didn't agree with shanks answer. he would be in deep trouble. since he hated to admit it but shanks was the best lawyer in Tokyo ace would surly be put away in jail. luffy would have to go to a willing foster parent or be kicked out at age 18 with nothing to his name like ace was. ace hated the options life had given him.

"will I need a new assistant don't worry I'm not going to force you to sleep with me on a daily basis but I want you in my sight at all times if I can now I know I have that brother to compete against and I don't like my odds." shanks then wrapped on hand on aces back and put one on aces chin to tilt his face up. their eyes were forced to meet. aces eyes were filled with anger and contentment towards the other. while even ace could read shanks eyes they had lust and so many dirty things ace got sick imagining them. ace wanted to kill two people at that moment and they were both in that room.

"so what will it be my new toy?" like ace always did even when both him and luffy were kids he made sacrifices to keep them together and luffy happy.

"very well I well take the damn offer." ace gritted his teeth to say it"

"good now then first rule you will always talk to me politely or in a sexy manor any other manor and the state might have to know about you are your brothers little secret." shanks let go of ace and walked upstairs.

"will get gardening I will be in my office if ya need to talk kitty cat! also the principal at Luffys school is a good friend of mine. just to keep that in mind!" ace then felt sick all over wanting nothing more then to wipe away all the place that man had touched him and to put on a shirt.

ace did the chores and it was almost time for luffy to get out of school. a sad and sickening thought went through aces mind. 'I don't have my car and the school and house are to far apart and that even if luffy can find it! DAMNIT RED HEAD GO TO HELL!' ace kept kicking himself at the ne3xt thought he needed to ask shanks for a favor. he then cleaned up everything and started to walk up the stairs dreading every step he toke

'knock knock' ace knocked on the door to shank's office.

"come in!" ace then walked into shanks office to see a eager smiling shanks turned away from his computer.

"what is it my little cat?" ace on so many levels wanted to hit him he cursed himself for not taking any action.

"will you see I need to pick up luffy fro.." shanks then cut ace off before ace could think up another way to kill him

"I get it and since I drove you here its to far for you to walk you want to know if I cave give you a ride?" ace then looked at the man knowing he planed this when he was aces handy work on luffy this morning.

"will my cat I'm sure you wondering if I will ask for some thing or even try to black mail you right? will correct!" 'THIS GUY IS GOING TO DIE!' thought ace trying to keep his fists from hitting the older man.

"all I ask is that when were alone you call me master." shanks then stood up and walked over to the furious ace that was standing at his door.

"also if you don't follow any rules I set I might nor just have to punish you but smoker might have to add luffy in your fun he is a cutie!" ace was in raged he's whole arms were shaking to just beat the life out of shanks.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL! YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BROTHER PERVERT!" before ace knew it he yelled at shanks and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"oh? will now just because your so cute I will give you this last friendly little warning." shanks then in one swift motion knocked ace on the ground and had both his hands behind his back as shanks just sat on top of him. ace gave a slight grunt to this.

"it would be better to hear a moan from those lips but we need to pick up luffy so this is you last warning." shanks then pulled the boys arms more earning a slight scream. he then let go of the enraged boy.

"now then I haven't told you your punishment for every rule you break that I have set you will be put through something that you could never even tell your brother about no mater how close you got." shanks stood back from the boy giving him a glare that clearly asked if ace understood his agreements.

"y...yes master." ace just stared at the floor knowing he would be shanks slave for as long as he wanted. not only would he try to take luffy away but with no job ace would have a place to put luffy before shanks could take him away in court. ace wanted nothing more then to die.

soon and with out a word spoken they were at the school.

* * *

**thanks for reading and now that the back story and what's happening now set up I can start the real tale of this love! don't forget comment and I love to write for other**


	6. ace is luffys?

**thanks for reading! I am a bit stomped on this chapter. because for some reason I just want to see shanks take ace right their *nose bleed* anyway sorry but I think I might just put more sex in the story. if you guys have any ideas or preference to what you want to happen next tell me im stomped and it might help thanks!**

* * *

"ace!" luffy came running to the older brother waiting by the red sports car with shanks inside.

"hey luffy was school good?" ace smiled as luffy came up and gave his brother a big hug.

"ya it was cool I meet lots of interesting people! anyway lets talk about it at home in starving!" ace then realized with shanks and everything he forgot to get groceries.

"uh sorry luffy I didn't have time to go shopping." ace rubbed the back of his head as he opened the back door for luffy to get in. luffy pouted and grumbled as he got in the car where he then told shanks all about his day.

ace listened as he told the this girl nami the student council president that showed him around the school. luffy talked of the cooking class expert sanji and of the school liar usopp. ace was surprised to hear the luffy even made friends with his history teacher a Ms. nico. but since luffy hate formalities he called her robin. ace noticed how shanks really paid attention when luffy mentioned about the kendo president zoro. ace forgot all about that when luffy mentioned the thing that made aces blood go cold.

"oh I even meet the principal he seemed mean but I think he liked me!" luffy continued innocently un aware or the hardships his beloved brother faced. ace would dare dream of luffy being in that part of aces world.

the one he tried to forget but kept showing its ugly head around the corner. even when they were kids luffy was unaware of the hard ships his brother face. luffy at some points wish he knew but ace told him to stay out of it and just worry about himself. so luffy didn't push it to much. soon they reached the young brothers apartment.

"here we are. hey luffy you go in ahead of us I need a word with my new secretary." ace then shot luffy a its ok look and handed him the house keys.

"ok don't take to long I need my brother to." luffy then gave a big grin to shanks. shanks and ace waited in silence until luffy was out of sight fully in the apartment. ace then looked over to see a truly angry shanks. it even scared ace a bit normally he was just mad beyond belief when he saw that look.

"he is a good and cute kid but he needs to watch his mouth like some one else I know." shanks then glanced over to ace with a slight smile.

"you know unless you want me to call smoker to punish luffy why don't you take his punishment?" ace then glared at shanks. ace believed shanks would follow through with his threats.

"what do you want me to do? master!" ace almost forgot to add master. he knew shanks was very easy to make angry right now and that he wouldn't hesitate to take luffy away from ace to have him all to himself.

"just come by my house latter tonight to receive your punishment..." shank grabbed aces chin and brought it to his face. ace then preparing for a kiss closed his eyes and prepared himself. he then opened his eyes to see a smiling shanks.

"waiting for something?" aces face then turned a nice tint of red. ace not saying a word just looked at the smirking older man.

"no way! I got to go luffy might get worried I will come over latter tonight _master." _ace said as he gritted his teeth just wishing shanks would go and die in a hole!

"good boy. see you later my sexy kitty." shanks then peeled out as soon as ace got to the door.

luffy was sitting in front of the small TV in the tiny living room that was also the dining room since the kitchen was right next to it. luffy sat their pouting towards ace.

"ace we don't have food!" luffy then looked at ace with a mix of cute puppy eyes and a pout on his lips.

"sorry. hey lets order a pizza!" ace then sat down next to luffy and call for a pizza to be ordered. luffy kept trying to get ace to buy ten pizzas. ace ordered two pizza one with plain cheese and one with everything on it. luffy then cuddled up to ace on the couch. he nuzzled his head more into aces neck as they both drifted off into the world were there was only them and no one else. ace then had to get up and get the pizza. once he and luffy ate luffy had a greedy idea.

"nii-san!" ace got a shiver knowing luffy wanted ace and now. but after shanks and everything...no he love luffy and he knew that if he dint block out everything but luffy while they were in their little world luffy would be dragged in to aces problems and he didn't want that.

"cut me some slack lu I just had a full day of work." ace smirked at luffy. both knowing ace didn't mean what he said.

"come on nii-san!" luffy hugged the older brother from behind. ace then turned around to meet luffy in a passionate kiss. ace then grabbed Luffys hands and dragged him all the way to aces room. he then threw luffy on the bed. the older quickly toke off his shirt

"luffy not that I think you will mind but since its a school night lets finish this quick." luffy just nodded and continued to smile that big grin of his.

"come on nii-san hurry up!" luffy begged in a low voice. ace then quickly toke off Luffys school uniform then his boxers. he was in a bit of a rush he need to meet up with shanks late. how ever worth his mind on that bastard ace felt so sick he didn't think he could continue. ace then began to stroke luffy as he used his tongue to tease Luffys tip. ace looked at the madly blushing boy listening to every moan. ace wanted to tease luffy so he could enjoy the look of lust on the youngers face.

"ni...nii-ssaaannn please I...I...want to! AAAAHHHH!" ace then toke all of luffy into his mouth. luffy then looked down at the blurred sight of ace sucking on his dick. luffy got so turned on at the sight he came inside aces mouth right their.

"sa...sorry." luffy now having feeling sweat release was fighting off sleep.

"no I'm sorry luffy I have to go to work." ace kissed luffy on his forehead before he figured he better leave now. ace dreaded leaving.

"I'm happy you got a real job with shanks. he seems ni.." luffy then fell asleep. ace then recalled when shanks said ace was his new secretary in the car. he had a bit of a fright at the thought luffy knew something that he didn't tell him. ace then released a deep sigh smiling at his peaceful sleeping brother.

ace when to his car as he toke the long way to shanks house. which didn't help it only made him think of what's going to happen when he gets their more. ace knew when shanks had something to say he would say it. he figured as soon as he got their shanks would tell him what to do right away that who shanks was.

ace then slowly pulled up into shanks parking lot. he toke another deep sigh.

* * *

**thanks for reading please comment. also omg I needed some inspiration with ace and luffy since I'm in love with ace right now I just want to see him get domesticated by shanks. *nose bleed* so I watch when ace first appeared in English then I remembered why he is so fucking awesome and sexy. so ya but if you guys want more ace x luffy just ask and it shale be done.**


	7. aces punishment

**so I have been in a personal argument I love ace x luffy more than anything. but I'm in love with ace more and all I want to image is him being on bottom. but luffy could never do that in my mind. so I think either I will make shanks be kinky as hell or I will focus on ace x luffy and put shanks x ace in another story either way enjoy whatever it is I decided to write. but knowing me I need to get shanks x ace out of my system or I cant continue sorry but enjoy it still! _warning lots of perverted sex and sex slave stuff all shanks x_**_** ace**._

* * *

ace got out of of the car signed and went to knock on shanks door.

'knock knock knock.' ace then waited in agony for shanks to come and open the door.

"oh hello my sexy kitty good to see you actually came!" shanks opened the door smiling, no surprise their. he then motioned ace to come inside. shanks then led ace to one of his spare rooms. when ace finally reached the room he saw a small bed with more maids out fits he could count. his mind figured out what would happen pretty quick after then. oh god did ace want to kill shanks and just get the heel out of their. back to his loving brothers arms.

"will pick anyone you like then meet me in my office. so long and take your time." shanks then walked towards the door but right before he shut it he whispered." no rush at all. you wont be going home at all." ace at this point was having horrifying flashbacks. of his childhood and that man. after a while all of aces anger towards shanks turned to fear. ace then forced himself to snap out of it.

ace looked at all the maids out fits. all the outfits were placed in see through wrap so he could look at all his options better. he noticed some her very sexual. like one was a apron with a black lace and a head piece. he then noticed some bottom piece had holes for...certain things. ace then wondered if you could just keep his under clothes of and put the maids uniform over that. then to aces displeasure no saw a not on the small mirror hanging up on the wall.

'_pick a uniform. don't mix them and what ever you change into must be only that maids outfit!' _ace then felt a rage of anger hit him again. however he couldn't help it seeing as hoe shanks could easily take away everything he held dear in a second. ace then picked a gothic style maid outfit that covered most of him. will it did more then the others. ace took out the uniform from its plastic wrap on the bed and noticed that it had a pair of frilly girls panties in it. ace cursed the world in his head with words that would make every mother in the world beat the hell out of him.

with no better options ace took off his clothes and put on the uniform. the sleeves were short with a whit lace. most of the out fit was black with a white lace around it. their was a white apron on the bottom of the one piece. along with a white lace at the bottom. ace noticed that the skirt was so short that even if he bent over he was sure his ass would show. he then put on the black head piece that also had a white lace on its edges.

ace then took off his boxers. ace hated to admit it but from the situation with luffy earlier he was still a bit hard but it wasn't noticeable. ace then put on the girly panties. he hated the way they felt. his dick pressed up against him stomach. ace then took a minute to examine his situation. he signed then looked in the mirror to only to she shanks standing in the door way. aced jumped not even noticing he was their!

"how the hell long where you standing their!" ace flushed hating the fact he was so lost in his mind that shanks could have been their the whole time.

"not long I didn't see anything good if that's what you mean. also you didn't say master that might cost you if you cant behave." shanks smirked at the red faced ace.

"so what is you want me to do in this stupid outfit. master." ace looked away from shanks eyes. ace stared at the floor not wanting to hear the answer.

"wellllll?" before ace knew it shanks was inches away from him. shanks stare burning though aces skin. ace felt sick to his stomach.

"I would love to see a look of pure lust on that freckled face you have. however for now I need some better blackmail so you going to do everything I say and you cant speak." ace showed a look of disgust. shanks smirked evilly at the clearly furious boy. shanks love to know ace care for luffy to much to even have the possibility of him being taken away from him.

"now if you can help but open that sexy mouth the only word you can say are yes and master." ace knew exactly what shanks was think to make those the words he was permitted to say.

"fallow me." shanks then toke ace to his bed room only to pull out a small camera. ace knew what was going to happen next. 'so this is what he means by blackmail.' thought ace.

"now then pull up the skirt and this can be over in no time." those word rang through aces body like lighting. ace slowly pulled up the bottom part of his maids uniform. shanks stared at the younger boys cock pressed up against his stomach by a pair of black panties. shanks licked his lips as he toke the picture.

"good boy now its time to start Luffys punishment." ace was now pissed off beyond belief. shank then when to the same place he got the camera and pulled out some thing that made ace jump out of his skin.

"you can put this in yourself or I can." shanks then handed ace a dildo. ace snatched it out of him hand and gave shanks a clear face of disgust towards the red head. shanks only continued to smile. ace then stomped into the hallway and into the bathroom. ace locked the door behind him. ace stood their just wanting to leave but he knew that if he could just get this over with then the sooner he could go home and cuddle up next to his brother.

"now unless your Luffys bitch I think your going to want my help." ace looked to shanks walking through the locked door with a key in his hand,

"LIKE HELL I AM! YOU PERVERT!" ace snapped and he saw shanks expression change to a glare. ace then toke a beep swallow as his sweat dropped.

"will now after that you can blame me for what happens next." ace was so mad he didn't care what shanks was going to do ace was contempt on beating some since into the pervert. before ace could realize anything shanks had him pinned down on the ground. ace hated the fact shanks was so fast. shanks held both of ace hands above his head holding them down with only one hand ace tried to right back but it was for nothing. shanks then used his other hand to feel the inside of aces legs. he then quickly closed then as tight as he could.

"now then sexy I didn't plan to go this far with you today. however I need to remind you who owns your life now." shanks then ripped the panties off of ace. this made the young boy blush madly and strained to get free from the mans grip. shanks then with out a care for ace started to roughly finger the boy putting three in at once.

"AAHHH! STOP IT GAAAAAAHHHHHH!" ace screamed as fear began to fill every inch of him. shanks enjoyed seeing the boy like this. aces red face his screams and pleads no to mention the tears starting to form in his eyes.

"if you want me to stop all you have to do is beg properly like a slut." shanks didn't want to stop. but he could help it he wanted ace to enjoy himself as much as he did. ace knew what shanks wanted to hear. if it wasn't for the pain he felt as shanks continued to violently finger the younger boy ace would have never considered it.

"please master stop fingering MEEE!" shanks then put the toy in side ace as he watched the younger scream from it. shanks then stood up to see ace teary faced with his manhood and the toy clearly showing. what drove shanks crazy was noticing how aces body twitched with pain. shanks then showed his smile again to the younger boy.

"consider that a reminder to watch that mouth better. that is until you instructed not to do so." shank smirked evilly as he pulled out the camera still in his back pocket and toke a quick picture. ace froze as he saw what shanks did.

"now then don't take that toy out and when you get accustomed to it come down stairs sexy." shanks licked his lips as he shut the door behind him. ace then feeling embraced and violated put all his emotions aside like he always did and locked away his heart. ' for luffy.' and with that thought ace was determined to do what ever it toke to keep luffy.

after a while ace finally came down the spiral staircase to see shanks sitting on his couch looking at some mail. ace got mad. shanks was sitting their acting smug like he didn't almost rape the boy half necked upstairs.

"oh ace good to see that you can move. I was worried that I broke my sexy kitty." ace never understood the name calling but then again shanks was a pervert.

"any way smoker and some other will be on their way here. its kind of last minute but for your next job you need to become to their every call. theirs some food on the counter stay in the kitchen until I call you. oh and one last thing you better keep that toy their." shanks didn't show hardly any emotion when telling ace what to do. ace didn't worry about shanks at that moment he didn't want others to see him like this. either way ace got to work. soon ace was able to move easier with a toy cock in his ass. ace hated to admit it but god did he want to do noting more then jerk off right in that kitchen.

aces member had turned hard with that toy in his ass like that. ace was shaking fighting the urge he felt. then all of a sudden the toy started to vibrate. ace let out a scream and dropped to the floor. since he was accustomed to the toy all he felt was pleasure. the joy of the thing in his ass drove him wild. ace screamed in pleasure as he felt the speed pick up. ace could feel him losing his mind to his pleasure in no time.

"damn I didn't figure you were that much of a slut portgas." ace turned his head off the ground to see shanks standing at the door way with the remote in his hand. shanks looked at the boy carefully. staring at his red panting face along with his wobbly arms. shanks turned the vibrater oh high. ace moaned louder when shanks did this.

"now then." shanks turned it off. ace looked at shanks with a wanting look clearly on his face. aces mind was clouded with lust he just wanted to cum and noting more at that moment.

" if you want you master to help you cum then you need to ask in great detail." ace knew shanks just wanted to hear him beg to be fucked. at this point ace didn't hesitate hi didn't wan the guest to interrupt them so the sooner the better. at least that's what ace thought.

"pl...please..ma..master pleas fuck my ass senseless." ace was on his knees panting with his mouth wide open and his hands clearly trying to give his cock some release.

"in that case I guess I better cancel that meeting." shanks then bent down and gave ace a passionate kiss. ace found out he love shanks kisses. they weren't like Luffys kisses. shanks clearly had skills. shanks expertly slid his tongue in aces mouth. fondling the youngers tongue in all the right ways. this made aces body move on its own and he put his hand on the back of shanks head to deepen the kiss more. shanks then turned on the vibrater.

" now then that should hold you till we reach the bod room." shanks then left for the bed room with ace stumbling close behind him. as soon as they reached the door shanks grabbed aces hand and threw him on the king sized bed. ace made a whimper as the vibrater fell out as shanks did this. shanks then quickly picked it up and slowly teased ace with it at his opening. ace moaned and tried to buck his hips closer to the toy. shanks only moved it away farther from him.

"I'm not feeling inspired to help you sexy. why don't you remind me?" ace was quick to pick up on what shanks wanted. ace then sat up and kissed the older man all over his lips down to his neck. ace looked down to smirk at a noticeably hard shanks. ace then pushed the older man on his back. shanks new that from aces time with his younger brother he did have some skills. shanks just smirked at ace. shanks always got what he wanted but he didn't always keep it. ace then unzipped shanks pants as he started to lick shanks length. which ace had to admit was quite large. ace then wanting to have fun quickly made shanks cum. shanks then held ace by his black hair to make sure he toke in all in.

"good boy now here's your reward." shanks then shoved the vibrater on full blast and stuck in straight to aces sweat spot. ace moaned as shanks kept pulling it out and slamming back in. ace last his mind from the lust. aces vision blurred from pure ecstasy. ace didn't notice till he realized the vibrating stopped ace looked back to see shanks lining himself up to ace. before ace could react shanks slammed into him hitting that sweat spot.

"AAHH..SH...SHANKS...MOR...MORE!" ace didn't even recognized his own voice any more. but either way shanks was fired up now. shanks quickened his pace. soon he started to stroke aces hard cock. ace moan like crazy. soon shanks came inside ace. shanks whispered aces name as he came. ace then came soon after shanks. however shanks left his blood go cold from hearing aces words.

"LUFFY!" ace screamed as he came. he soon then feel on the bed out of exhaustion. never had ace felt that much release. ace loved luffy but ace would never expect luffy to be as skilled as shanks. ace then drifted off into sleep no thinking twice about it.

shanks looked at the boy. slowly regaining his vision again only to see a out cold ace.

"well I guess that's it my little kitten. will I ever beat that brother of yours in your heart. or will I always have to resort to tricks to get you?" shanks signed then went to get cleaned up.

* * *

**omg I regret nothing like I got so many nose bleeds writing this I almost pasted out. I love ace x luffy but imaging ace being the bitch in the relationship omg that like the greatest thing in the world. will now that, that is out of my system I can focus on aces and Luffys relationship thanks for baring with me.**


	8. aces sacrafice

**sorry for all my bad spelling I will work on it. ok so with shanks x ace out of my system it will be more on luffy x ace. so thanks for reading and being patient with me. enjoy**

* * *

ace woke up. the first thing he realized was the pain he felt clearly caused by shanks. ace got up and noticed shanks wasn't around. he then noticed he was still wearing the maids outfit. he headed to the bathroom only to see a note on the door.

_'ace I'm truly sorry for my actions. you were asleep so I toke luffy to school don't worry I wont say a word. help your self to some food. when I get back I will take you home_.' ace was shocked a bit. the guy he had shanks pegged for wasn't the type to ever admit his mistakes. ace then put that out of his mide as he got claned and changed. ace then headed down stares and made some breakfast.

_**~meanwhile with shanks and luffy driving to school~**_

"so luffy how's school going?" shanks was sitting up front driving. luffy continued to talk about how he really loved his school and how many friends he making.

"oh I even got to be friends with the school bully! his name is zoro he is really cool! he always has swords with him and is captain of the kendo club!" when luffy mentioned zoro shanks normal smile went to a frown. luffy, always having the ability to read people well, noticed shanks reaction fast.

"oi shanks what wrong? do you know zoro?" luffy stared questionable at the dazed red head.

"I have heard of him. I don't know him but I know of his guardian mihawk." luffy gave a questionable look to the clearly in thought man. luffy figured shanks had stuff he didn't want to bring up. like how ace never wants to talk about stuff. luffy just smiled and changed the subject. they then continued to talk about general stuff like the move and new school and soon aces name came up. shanks then wondered if he dare talk to luffy about ace.

"h..hey luffy?" shanks studdered slowly building up the curage to talk. luffy just looked at him.

"remember when I said how ace is going to be my new secretary?" luffy nooded.

"will I think I made your brother hate me. so I might not see you again." shanks forced a smile as if to say 'its ok.' or 'I'm sorry.' luffy just looked at the man with curiosity.

"but ace told me he needed a job or I might have to go back! I don't want to lose ace. what did you do? I'm sure ace can get over it!" shanks was stunned at luffy. ace and luffy would do anything not to lose the other. luffy kept asking questions after question. shanks then laughed at him. soon with out realizing it luffy was on a whole other topic.

"were here." shanks then pulled up to the schools parking lot. luffy then noticed his cooking partner sanji smoking out front. luffy waved to the blond who waved back.

"thanks shanks!" luffy then tried to get out of the car before shanks locked it. luffy looked to give shanks a confused look.

"hey luffy before you go I want to ask you something." shanks toke a hard swallow. luffy continued to stare at him.

"how would you feel if I asked out your brother?" Luffys expression didn't change. he just stared at the clearly nervous red head.

"I'm going to be late." luffy then rushed out of the car. shanks figured with ace and Luffys special relationship that luffy didn't want to give up his brother.

_**~a while later at shanks house~**_

"hey ace can we talk?" shanks walked up to his bed room to find ace. he opened the door to find ace asleep while he was still putting his shirt on. shanks figured it was one of his narcoleptic fits, seeing as how he got them before. shank then went over to the sleeping boy and tried to rock him awake.

to shanks surprise ace woke up screaming. when ace realized it was just one of his dreams he felt a bit of relief. shanks looked at the shanking boy with great worry in his eyes. ace then not even looking shanks in the eye started to cry with out realizing it.

"ace! what wrong!" shanks was in a bit of a panic for the boy.

"where's luffy?" ace didn't lift up his head from the bed. he soon realized himself that it wasn't the dream that made him cry. but the fact that luffy wasn't their to comfort him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't feel Luffys place if I tried for a hundred years. I'm sorry ace. if you don't ever want to see my face again then I promise I wont ever come near you again." shanks looked to his feet. he felt he didn't even have the right to act so upset and torn with what ever ace was going threw.

"huh? shanks when did you get here?" ace then finally remembered that it was a dream and luffy was at school. ace managed to calm himself down to where he wasn't shanking.

"you didn't even notice me?" shanks looked at the boy. ace was in a way emotionless. he didn't seem to have a certain emotion on his face or in his words.

"look ace I wont ever bother you again I promise. I will drive you home and you can forget I even excise." shanks sat down on the bed next to the boy.

"you want to know don't you?" shanks was shocked to hear ace say that. when ace finally looked up to looked at shanks. shanks skin crawled. ace looked like he didn't have a will to care about anything or live anymore. shanks had a shocked expression as he forced a nodded to the boy. shanks was worried but he didn't know why the boy was so upset. shanks figured it was something he did.

"I guess some one should know the real story. well shanks the first time me and luffy got adopted together it was a single father. at first he seemed nice to us. me and luffy were just silly little kids. I believe I was ten at the time. we loved the fact that finally we could live together. however I noticed how the man who adopted up was more concerned with luffy then me. one night, I don't think luffy knew what was happening, but the man was taking a bath with luffy. I didn't get why but I knew it wasn't right. then I over heard him saying he was going to return me and will..." shanks was horrified by the first part of the story and on some level didn't want to hear what happened next.

"he said he was going to rape luffy. at the time I would probably call it stupid love but I did anything I could to get his attention on me. most of the time I just got dirty so he would take baths with me. I put up with what ever I had too. will you can figure out what happened. soon I ended up in his bed almost every night. luffy was luffy and I made sure he didn't catch on. I kept my mouth shut about it and didn't tell a soul. I didn't want to be separated from luffy. soon he was arrested for having child pornography. they questioned my and luffy thinking the obvious that we were raped. luffy didn't even know why he was getting arrested. he was just sad we might have to part again. so I promised him when I turned 18 I would adopt him. but when they questioned me will... I just couldn't tell them. Makino, one of the workers at the orphanage, heard me talking in my sleep. she figured out everything quick." ace looked at shanks not knowing what telling this story would do to shanks. or even accomplish for ace. their was no point. but ace felt better sharing his pain.

"I see..." shanks then hugged ace as tight as he could. ace felt a lot more calm now. ace didn't know why but now that shanks knows he didn't feel scared of him. hell ace even laughed at him.

"hahaha don't worry old man that was in the past and I feel batter knowing at least one person in this world knows the pain I went through." ace smiled at the man. he now felt a big weight being lifted from his shoulders.

"not that I'm sorry for everything I did! I cant apologize enough! I must have hurt you in ways no human should be hurt in!" ace felt shanks tears roll down him back.

'this man really loves me!' when that though hit ace he didn't feel so bad. ace actually figured the whole reason he hated shanks was because he reminded him of that man. however now that he knows the story ace felt like he could start new with shanks.

"shanks I still want that job! now that you know what I went threw for luffy you know I will do anything for him. I need to pay the bills so please can I keep the job? with no sex required?" ace smiled at shanks who just smiled back.

"ya I would love that." shanks then drove ace home where for the first time they talked like normal people. they were both happy.

* * *

**thanks for reading I hope I don't have to many spelling errors. also thanks for waiting on this it might be a while till I post another story school starts again and I might be bussy. keep writing good reviews and I will write as fast as I can thanks for reading! X) X) X)**


	9. happy ending for who?

**thanks for waiting for this to be updated and putting up with all my bad spelling. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

a month had past. ace started to like working at the lawyer company. he meet lots of cool people and a lot of them had bad tempers. ace soon meet a man called white beard the ace took a liking to almost immediately. soon he found out shanks had quite a short temper too. ace was happy at work and luffy was loving school and all his new friends. however Luffys grades were less then low. since ace wasn't the best student either some times shanks and whitebeard had to help ace figure out some of Luffys homework. but what concerned ace was that almost all was Luffys friends were delinquents with records. soon luffy was getting into fights again and ace finally had to take action when he got a call from Luffys school.

"I cant believe he got in trouble! he said he wouldn't and that he got along fine at this school!" ace was in the front of shanks car just mad as hell. shanks was just driving and laughed at the boy. shanks grew to love these moments the most. ace could be himself around more then one person.

"hahaha I'm sure it wasn't that bad. anyway ace I'm sure smoker will let him off the hook. as long as that idiot didn't damage the actual school hahaha!" shanks joked but ace knew when luffy got in a fight he destroyed everything. that's one of the many reasons they never got adopted.

"where here.." shanks then pulled up to see what was left of a school. on the second floor their were tons of windows broken and paper with rubble everywhere.

"THAT FUCKING IDI..." ace was cut off by a passionate kiss from shanks. aces face went fully red.

"what the hell!" ace was shocked a bit. sure in the time ace got to know shanks better he would steal a few kisses every now and then. however ace clearly told shanks he was Luffys. however shanks told ace he wouldn't give up and that he was always available for ace. ace felt better around shanks now. mostly because he wasn't so scared of him and that he could actually yell at the man now.

"you need to calm down." shanks then smirked at the flustered boy and walked towards the school. ace cursed shanks under his breath. soon ace was in the office of the school. shanks told him he had some business with a old friend then left ace. then he saw a dark blue short haired woman wearing glasses rush up to him.

"oh you must be Luffys guardian! please Mr. smoker has been waiting for you." ace followed the dark blue haired woman.

~with shanks~

"oi! mihawk!" shanks came stomping threw the hallway to a calm looking mihawk. mihawk was caring some books.

"what brings you here?" asked mihawk setting down the books on the ground. shanks gave a low growl to the man. shanks then grabbed him by the neck of his shirt.

"don't fuck with me! we both got off the streets and got better lives! so I want to know WHY THE FUCK I STILL HEAR YOUR DOING THAT FUCKED UP SHIT!" shanks was enraged at the seemingly calm man.

"I never said I wanted out. the pay is good and I'm not selling the same stock. besides I did get a teachers job I consider that a change for the better." the black haired man then smirked at the angry man.

"that's another thing I want a answer for. what stock are you involved in?" shanks let go of the man and toke a step back waiting for a answer.

"I'm not in evolved in the resent human trafficking if that is what your asking." shanks toke a deep breath. lately he had been getting a lot of cases about people going missing and some kid napping's.

"will at least you know about it. so what can you tell me?" shanks then walked into a class room. mihawk followed. he shut the door behind him.

"all I know is that if you find someone that isn't selling or buying drugs then its kids. I don't know who but a meager pervert has been trying to make japan a big trafficking site." mihawk sat behind the desk and toke out a flash from his pocket. shanks just toke another breath.

"do you know what type of people they are trafficking?" shanks put his hand out to mihawk. mihawk handed him the flask. mihawk wasn't a great person but he didn't want to do something so hard core and serious as selling humans.

"I hear its boys as kids to even their teens. with girls its all ages. rumor has it even old ladies they started selling for organ parts. its easy to get girls guys not to much." shanks had a concerned look on his face as he sat on one of the desk tops in front of mihawk.

"and I am not sure what the prices are but I hear they pay more for boys for some reason. I believe its because the age group is so thin and their hard to get if I had to guess." shanks gave him a chilling glare that would make even grown men scared. mihawk knew why. mihawk then got his books and started to walk out. shanks then reached out and grabbed his sleeve to stop him. he just stared at the red head with those piercing eyes of his.

"I hear you toke a apprentice. is he your toy? or did you take him in out of guilt?" mihawk dropped his books and turned around to punch the red head. shanks barely missed it.

"SHUT UPO YOU BASTARD! YOU KNOW I REGRET WHAT I DID!" mihawk glared at him with his famous skin piercing stare.

"ya sure. I helped you get out of jail as a favor. but if you asked me I think you should have rotted for what you did to that boy! don't think I don't know about that case file. I know better then anyone what zoro went through! you toke away his family and sold his sister!" mihawk tried to punch shanks again. shanks just caught his hand.

"you also know with my cooperation I brought down everyone evolved in that shit! I still pay for my crimes and I regret what I did to zoro! I know that I can never return his family! hell he still talks in his sleep about his sister kuina! so don't think I'm not paying for my crime!"

their they stood in silence... staring at one another. not a sound. as they were both remembering what happened.

_**~at the office~**_

"are you aware of Luffys reasons for being here?" asked smoker as he blew a puff of smoke at aces face.

"*cough* *cough* ...no I *cough*.. have no idea.." ace said while chocking on the smoke. luffy was sitting out side. it was just ace and smoker alone in the office.

"will I'm sure you could see from the front of the school. anyway the damage to the school isn't my concern. I called you here because I want luffy to stay after school for the next month to help clean up." smoker put his feet up on his desk. ace just sighed at how much trouble his brother got into.

"yes that will be fine." ace just nodded to the shiver haired man.

"another thing. are you and your son more then that?" aces eyes widened to what the poker faced man was saying.

"will he were like brothers at the orphanage so when I turned 18 I technically adopted him." ace took a hard swallow hopping luffy wasn't a idiot and talked about the countless times they slept together.

"you know that's not what I mean. ace are you and your brother lovers?" smoker leaned over and stared straight at the clearly nervous boy.

* * *

**thanks for reading sorry to leave a big clif hanger but don't worry I will update this soon. also thanks for all the good advice I'm really in love with this story myself most of the mihawk and smoker things just came to me so I added it. I must admit I'm really prude of this chapter. so thanks and bare with me school has started and I don't get as much time to write as I normally do.**


	10. shcool call

**thanks for reviewing and sorry schools going on so thanks for waiting for this to be posted!**

* * *

"will? are you and that boy lovers?" ace froze. smoker just stared at him with piercing eyes that watched his every move.

"and what in the hell gives you the right to make an accusation like that!" ace wasn't sure how this would play out. smoker didn't look surprised by aces understandable anger.

"hahaha will you see boy.." smoker then blew another puff of smoke into aces face causing him to cough again.

"I have my ways. however we both know the truth here. also I'm sure you know that luffy is close to failing right?" smoker grinned. ace got a chill. not like the one shanks gave him but more like a deathly chill.

"fuck you! I can help luffy bring up his grades and as for sleeping with him you should watch you mouth more Mr. smoker!" ace glared a the older man. smoker just started grinning as if he won the lottery. ace wondered what smoker was angling at. all ace knew is that he was a good friend of shanks.

"now portgas I know your relationship with luffy. however theirs something I need from you. if you don't want word of this reaching shanks ears. but then again being his toy in sure he knows too. not to mentions if you want me to help luffy with his grade." ace slapped the desk in front of them. ace glared at the smirking man. before ace could yell his heart out smoker interrupted.

"I hear you are working as shanks assistant. all I need from you is a helping hand." ace hated to admit it but he felt a slight relief. at least he wasn't a pervert. but now ace wanted to kill him! mostly because ace was no one fucking toy!

"I have never been involved with my brother or shanks! not to mention aren't you friends with shanks? also if I am his _toy _why would he believe you? what's stopping me from telling him you black mailing me?" ace grinned thinking he had the upper hand. how ever smoker had a trick up his sleeve that ace wouldn't dream off in his wildest dreams.

"luffy-kun come here please." aces blood ran cold. his expression dropped to a look of pure horror. luffy then ran in grinning and blushing like a mad man.

"h..hi..smoker-sa..sama.." ace couldn't believe it! luffy was acting so shy! he never acted like that even around ace!

"luffy-kun tell you brother why you really got in trouble. ace knows the fight wasn't your fault that those other boys started it. but the other reason." ace never knew luffy could act like a shy school girl. ace wanted to beat the shit out of smoker!

'how dare he do what ever the fuck he did to get luffy to act like that! if the bastard even so much as made a sex joke to him I swear on my life I will kill that bastard!' ace was furious just imaging it!

"luffy?" smoker glared at the boy who seemed reluctant to talk. ace snapped out of thought to see Luffys shy side. luffy bent over and whispered in ace's ear.

"you may leave now luffy-kun." luffy then ran out of the office. ace knew it wasn't right that he did that but he was a boy and it was normal I don't see why he would get in to much trouble for what he did.

"I don't care about that. I want to hear about this fight luffy got into." ace was now a bit calm knowing why luffy acted like that. I guess it would be a bit embarrassing to tell even ace what he did.

"oh it was some brat law and kid in a gang fight or some stupid stuff like that. apparently law wanted luffy to join him then he refused and kid stepped in then it got into a fight over the boy." ace just got pissed off at the mention of other kids wanting luffy!

"like hell..." ace mumbled this under his breath enough so smoker didn't heard.

"ok lets cut the bullshit once and for all! I got a few questions answers and you will answer!" ace yelled at the man. ace was tired beating around the bush.

"you know I don't like demanding brat. ask and I will see if I can answer." smoker put his feet down and lit two other cigars.

"one. will more like a statement. I don't care luffy was involved in a fight then called to the office for just jerking one. I want to know why are you curious in shanks work and will you haven't told me what you want from shanks or his office." ace gave the man a curious look with a sly smirk. smoker just puffed more smoke.

"will I guess shanks hasn't told you we were lovers." aces jaw dropped he clearly had a shocked expression.

"judging from the look on you face you never knew. you seem like one of his types. incase you never knew he is a bit of a man whore." ace stood up and yelled.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BASTARD! I'M TIRED OF YOUR SMUG FACE! ANSWER ME WHAT DO YOU REALLY WANT?" aces face was red and a bit teary he felt torn. this man is taking all of aces world and mixing them. ace would risk his life before he lost his great good and relation with luffy.

"I want shanks." ace felt so pissed off at the pure stupidness of this. he could fucking have shanks ace didn't care.

"then you have the bastard! I got me a job that's the extent of our relationship." ace fell back in his chair just feeling the urge to hit shanks bubble up inside of him.

"oh?" smoker kept his poker face on. ace grew impatient. he just wanted to go meet up with shanks go home and lay in his brothers arms again.

"very well you can take luffy. but remember I want him coming after school and helping clean up for a month. even if it wasn't his fault entirely I want him to help." ace then nodded and dashed out. he saw luffy sitting face all red and a bit teary. ace was concerned. all he could do was get luffy home. ace grabbed luffy and lead him to the car. their he saw shanks already standing with a big grin on his face.

"shale we go?" smirked shanks. ace and luffy got in the car. only music filled the void for no one said a word. like they all just had their own life changing experiences.

**_~with smoker and mihawk~_**

"tell me are you behind the resent kid napping's?" mihawk glared at the laid back principal.

"no. but I see where you coming from I mean we a like goal?" mihawk gave a small snort and started to walkout of the office.

"you see I want shanks new toy and I see you still want shanks. lots of things are happening and only by working together can he get what we want." smoker blew out smoke as mihawk left the room.

* * *

**thanks for reading and sorry its short and toke so long to post!**


	11. luffys drug and aces love

**thanks for reading and following! it means a lot to me! also I'm sorry the last chapter was so confusing. I was trying to set up a interesting story so I can't just play it out now so keep reading and see who ends up with who? I'm voting shanks x ace but luffy still has a better chance.**

* * *

"luffy come on talk to me!" ace was locked outside of Luffys room. ace kept wanting to talk about todays event however luffy wouldn't talk.

"co.. Come in." ace then heard the sound of the door unlocking. ace toke a breath and walked in smiling. his smile faded as he saw a red faced luffy. his teeth were biting his lip as he was clearly on the verge of tears.

"luffy!? what wrong?" ace then lead luffy to the bed where they sat next to each other. luffy looked up as he hesitated to talk.

"its that damn smoker! I know he did it! he called me into his office to talk about my grades. I swear I haven't been getting into any real fights! just a few scrapes here and their. but when I went to smokers office..." ace at that moment wouldn't hesitate to kill smoker. even if he had to be shanks bitch for a eternity just as long as smoker suffered. he watched how luffy fidgeted his legs with his blushing face.

"DID THAT BASTARD DO SOMETHING TO YOU!" ace stood up only to have luffy nod no as he calmly sat the enraged ace down.

"no nothing like that! but he offered some weird candy. at first I didn't think twice about it. but then this law kid told me it was a sex candy. that if you eat it, it makes you become hard and stuff. will it worked but then...while I was in the bathroom law came and tried to...help me out. I thought he was lying about it. I still don't think the principal gave it to me. but that's the reason I did what I did ok..." ace could tell being caught doing some thing like that clearly made the boy up set.

"will little brother are you still hard?" ace then pinned down luffy as he gave him a seductive look. luffy let out a small moan as his brother pinned him. ace used his legs and put them between Luffys. he the was able to spread Luffys legs. as he did this luffy let out moans and whimpers. ace looked at the throbbing in Luffys pants. instead of being happy ace was pissed.

'how dare any bastard do this to luffy!' ace snapped out of it when luffy flipped ace over so luffy was on top.

"ace I cant take it! please fuck me!" luffy toke off aces shirt and his own while he did this luffy grinned on ace. rubbing the older boys cock to make him hard and ready for luffy. luffy toke off aces pants first. luffy lowered himself and started to stroke aces length. ace moaned as luffy started to lick his tip then before long began to take ace all in. luffy was so turned on he got on his knees and started to touch his own hard cock. luffy moaned to his own fingers. feeling the vibration on aces cock ace soon lost his mind in the pleasure.

"browthwer ws sow goowd!" (brother is so good). luffy was so enticed with the hormone drug he lost himself. never had he loved aces dick this much. ace felt he was about to cum and grabbed Luffys head and pushed himself all the way in Luffys mouth. oh god did luffy love! this soon after he swallowed ace he came to. ace was out of breath and a bit tired however he saw luffy still hard.

"ace your so mean! I told you to fuck me! I'm still hard!" Luffys words were more like childish whines. luffy whimpered at the pain in his cock.

"luffy how much of that drug did you take?" luffy looked away. he flinched in pain when aces knee accidentally touched Luffys cock. ace looked to see luffy dripping with pre cum. even though he just came. ace knew he had to help release his brother from this pain. ace lowered his head to lick Luffys neck. this made the boy moan and whimper. luffy couldn't take it the feeling was like pain the was forced into pleasure. while ace was lowering luffy, luffy couldn't take it and pushed ace up.

"here just watch. then when your ready you can help." whispered luffy into aces ears. ace scooted to the far end off the bed and watched the boy touch himself and moan. luffy opened his legs so ace could see everything. ace slowly got hard watching this. Luffys horny face as he came. ace watched luffy sit and enjoy his piercing gaze. luffy climaxed twice before he saw ace was ready to play.

"Hu...hurry up and...Fu..fuck me ace!" moaned luffy with that same whine. ace gladly joined ace laid down on his back and told luffy he would like it better if he did it himself. luffy climbed on his fully erected brother and slowly pushed his cock all the way inside himself swallowing aces manhood bit by bit till it was all in. luffy moans and yells were loud and just made ace more horny. luffy didn't move his hips for a while. he loved having aces cock all the way inside him staying at the sweet spot of his. luffy then started moving when ace gave a few nudges, not being able to hold back, on luffy. luffy then met aces thrusts and soon ace came in side luffy. this time ace came with more pleasure and release.

"LU..LUFFFYYY!" ace screamed his name. luffy then came from hearing his name being called and his ass being shoot full of aces cum. luffy came all over aces chest and his own. luffy then fell on aces chest. with that release luffys erecting finally went down.

"huh..hey..ace?" ace then looked down on his tired little brother as he pulled the blanket over both of them. since they were both to tired to even walk let alone shower. ace looked at the younger boy waiting for him to continue talking.

"will I should tell you this now...you see I know more than you think I know..." ace sat up and stared at luffy with concern in his gaze.

"I know shanks loves you. I guess by the time you were mad with him. he asked if I would be ok with you dating him. ace I know about what you did for me when we were with that man...if you want to be happy with shanks I wont mind. its time you found happiness like you have given me!" luffy smiled as he sat up and cuddled closer to his brother. ace was shocked. not only was it like luffy was kicking ace out of their world but luffy knew what he worked so hard to keep away from him. ace kissed luffy and pulled him down as he wrapped the blankets over both of them.

"luffy I love you. yes I did sleep with shanks but to be blunt it was more like rape." Luffys eyes widened waiting to hear the rest.

"either way shanks apologized and gave me this great job. listen I wont even consider being with another man or woman." luffy blushed as they both fell asleep happily in their own little world.

* * *

**thanks for reading and with all the craziness I put in the story. I thought it be better to get back top the main point. however I still loved the idea of ace x shanks so that may happen if nothing for then sex.**


	12. shanks get what he wants

**thanks for reading and waiting! warning in this one lets just say shanks goes for it and ace doesn't mind. or what ever sex scene I write.X] X] X] X] X] X]**

* * *

"..e...ce...ace...ACE!" ace fell out of

bed from the loud voice calling his name. ace rubbed the back of his head as he looked up to see a smiling shanks.

"shanks!? what the hell are you doing here?" ace stood up and grabbed the mans collar. ace had a mix of emotions and questions.

"where's luffy? how did you get in? what time is it? and WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?" shanks knew ace wasn't mad at him. when ace gets surprised for real he hates it. ace feels flustered and soon it turns towards anger. shanks just smiled and grabbed aces arm slowly pulling his arm off of him.

"first...while I know you'll kill me. I think you might want to put on some boxers at least..." shanks saw aces face go redder then an apple! ace then wrapped the blanket around himself and turned his back toward shanks. ace couldn't figure it out. but now that him and shanks were on good terms, hell maybe even friends, it was weird shanks seeing him like this. ace didn't think about the...last time to much.

"jezz ace I believe we have seen each other necked before it's no big deal hahaha!" laughed shanks playing it off as a joke. however the words luffy said rang in his ears he loved his brother but when he turned 18 no one would except their relationship. maybe ace could give shanks a try. ace thought about it for a minute. before he knew it he was on his way to work and he had a normal day. he kept noticing the little things that shanks did that act hated to say it made him seem sexy and cute. ace needed some time away so he went and did some paper work with white beard and his assistant Marco. when the work day was done ace found himself in a 'hard' situation.

"hey ace you are being a bit off today. is everything ok with luffy?" shanks pulled up to Luffys school, seeing as how aces car was so crappy he tried not to use it he asked shanks to help him with the driving.

"ya everything is fine.." ace looked away from shanks. shanks saw the slight tint on his cheeks and figured out what might have bother ace. shanks went up behind the boy and kissed his neck. ace let out an unintentional moan. shanks laughed a little and ace turned his head to give a shy glare to the red-head.

"what the hell! you pervert!" ace pushed him off. shanks just gave that lustful look. ace knew it when he felt a chill. shanks leaned into aces ear to whisper to him.

"if you hard and just want sex I'm sure luffy wouldn't mind sharing you. I hate to brag but I am more experienced than luffy." ace felt a surprising since of calm. he looked blankly at the shanks. even shanks was surprised to see the way, to shanks, it seemed ace was considering his offer. shanks didn't want to force ace. so he leaned in and whisper more to ace.

"if you ever want to go through with 'us' then just give me a call." shanks smirked at ace. ace just turned his head away. soon luffy came out and they drove him.

~in the car~

"hey luffy is it ok if I borrow you brother tonight?" ace was clearly shocked at this.

"sure! just have him back in the morning!" luffy smiled. ace felt a bit disappointed. he knew luffy wanted ace to have a normal relationship. or at least better than incest. or now that he was his guardian more like molesting! ace just looked at the eager shanks and said noting. ace hated with every fiber of his being to say it but he was really hard. ace then to take his mind off of it asked luffy about school.

"it was ok... that law guy tried to get me to sleep with him but...instead I'm going on a date with him." luffy smile innocently as he could as his sweet dropped.

"uhh...I see will good for you." after that it was silent. shanks knew about their world, or at least got the main idea if it. shanks just kept quiet. it seems even though they were saying it they all knew what was going to really happen. luffy knew what ace and shanks were really going to do and ace knew if this law guy is persistent luffy wont come home that night. or something like that. ace hated the idea of someone else touching luffy. but if luffy was happy and ok with it he didn't mind. ace had shanks anyway. soon they dropped luffy off and shanks drove ace over to his house.

"ha...haa..AHHH..SHANKS NOT SO FAST I..." shanks was stroking ace as they drove up to his house. it was clear half way up aces erecting was unbearable. shanks then stopped. ace looked at him with a clear look of wanting.

"now ace I would want to crash you can continue yourself." ace went red. not only was he masturbating with shanks right their but in a car no less. ace hesitated out of shyness. he didn't care how much he wanted release he felt to shy to do it for some reason.

"I...its..fine.." ace turned his head to see their were at shanks house. ace pulled up his pants. before his seatbelt was all the way off shanks was at his door pulling him out of the car already. shanks almost ran threw the house to his bed room. ace felt a feeling. it was like he felt like he was cheating on luffy. ace felt like he was involved in a dirty scandal. however the thought of luffy having a boyfriend popped into his mind and ace didn't feel that bad. he looked at shanks. ace swore his heart skipped a beat as he noticed details that made his just want to strip for the older man. shanks threw his on the bed where they were entwined in a passionate kissing frenzy.

"get undressed..." whisper shanks right into aces ear. shanks noticed how the boy made a small moan as he shuttered under his words. shanks licked his lips to see the boy take off all of his clothes as fast as he could. ace then pushed shanks down a bit and lined himself up with his pants. shanks smirked. shanks figure ace was accustomed to being on top and always giving. ace then pulled out shanks hard manhood. he started to stroke it as he licked his lips. soon he was bobbing his head trying to fit more of the man in his mouth.

'it bigger then luffy I cant fit it...but damn he does taste great!' ace thought as he continued to lick shanks length as he played with his balls. shanks held the youngers head to tell him he was about to cum. he held down aces head as he took all that shanks had to offer and swallowed. ace sat up and whipped his face. he clearly showed a shocked expression to see shanks was still hard. shanks chuckled at the sight of aces shocked look while he was staring at his cock.

"now, my kitten, its time for you to get instead of give." shanks then pinned down ace. shanks then toke off all of the clothes he had left. shanks then continued to French kiss ace as he slowly kissed down his neck to his nipples. ace let out moans to this. to shanks surprise the boy was quite sensitive. he didn't remember him being like this...last time... if you can call that sex and not rape. shanks then glided one of his hands down to the boys back side. ace flinched his whole body. shanks figure.

"jezz you don't have to be so tense. just relax.." shanks then gave him a quick kiss as he leaned in closer tot he boys ear.

"I wouldn't want to hurt such a cute boy." shanks licked his ear. ace couldn't figure it out why his whole body was reaction so positively to every touch. shanks finally push one finger in ace. he moan at the pleasure it caused. shanks other hand was still fondling one of aces nipples as his mouth was sucking the other. ace shut his eyes and without realizing it started to move his hips taking in more of shanks finger. shanks then clearly noticing added another and started to scissor him.

"hhgggnnnn! shanks! please...mo...more!" ace was at the point his mind was lost in lust and his first instinct was to do noting besides cum. from hearing this shanks knew ace would do anything or let him do anything. while even shanks knew he was a bit kinky shanks knew if he toke advantage of the situation then ace wouldn't forgive his at all this time. shanks then grabbed aces legs.

"here. hold them right here." ace felt a since of anger wash over him. it clearly showed. shanks wondered why. then a thought popped into mind.

'ace must have done something similar with luffy.' shanks then kissed the boy and grabbed his hard member. this seems to push what shanks thought was the problem out of aces head. ace knew with luffy he was top and with shanks...he was bottom. ace didn't have a hard time believing it but for some reason all he could do was concentrate on his situation and what's happening for some reason. however shanks then lined up with ace and pushed all the way inside. in the same motion pushed only the lustful and dirty thoughts back into aces head.

"GGHHAA damn...a..ace your really t..tight. it feels pretty damn great." ace felt weird having shanks inside him. he loved it. ace hated to admit it but shanks was damn good in bed and ace figured with this pleasure he didn't care if he was shanks bitch. shanks clearly waited for ace to loosen up a bit so he could continue. ace then moved his hips to tell shanks to go. shanks didn't expect ace to do that and let out a slight moan. aces heart skipped a beat. he loved hearing shanks moan. now that he thinks about it he was loud most of the time and didn't hardly ever hear shanks.

"jezz..y..you should surprise me like that." shanks blinked as he looked at ace. ace had one hand over his head and one holding onto the blankets he was panting and had a tinted red face. to shanks the words that could describe ace right now were only filthy ones. he looked like a whore in heat. but then again shanks did have a dirty mind. shanks love to see ace like this. shanks started to move gradually getting faster. ace tried to hold his moans in wanting to hear shanks. ace moved his hips in a attempt to make shanks be the one feeling good. shanks let out a few small moans but they were hardly hearable.

"he what's wrong just a minute ago I swore even luffy could hear the sexy voice." ace blush suddenly when shanks complimented him like that he felt shy. ace then thought of different ways to hear shanks moan. he had a embarrassing idea but it might work.

"shanks please! hurry and make he cum." ace then grabbed shanks back and pulled himself up to lick shanks ear. the older man let out a small moan. ace then continued to nip and lick shanks neck wanting to hear shanks moan. shanks then pushed ace a little off of him. ace then let out a mixtures of moans and screams as shanks hit that spot ace loved. ace had felt that stop get pounded before by shanks but over a month ago and he had tried with all his heart to push that out of his mind. ace loved how shanks handled him. shanks soon push ace all the way on his back then started to immediately stroke ace.

"GGGHHHAAAA! SHANKS! HU...HURRY AND LET ME CUM!" shanks loved to hear such lustful words come from aces mouth. shanks felt fired up. he quickened his hand and his thrusts. shanks cum first and filled ace up with every inch that shanks had to offer. shanks let out a moan. by now he figure what ace liked judging from his body. ace then came after.

"S...SHANNNKKKKSSSSS!" ace screamed as he came. shanks fell onto the fast asleep boy. shanks felt so happy he could die. ace had finally called his name. though it pained him to say he still remembered the pain it felt when he called Luffys name. shanks then got up just in time to go answer the door he quickly got a rag and washed himself off and got dressed to go answer the door.

"hellloooo?" shanks answered the door with a smile only to see someone he didn't want to see after the great sex he had with the one he loved. shanks for a moment smirked with a dumb smile thinking about how cute and dirty ace looked.

"did I interrupt something?" said the man at the door.

"no. but a moment earlier and I might have killed you." shanks then glared at the man that stood in his door way.

"he he I remember the good times when you would have killed anyone that interrupted us." shanks then glared as he walked inside and lead his guest to the living room.

"now what do you want mihawk. I figured out everything when I talked to luffy. he heard the whole thing with smoker and ace. in return I told him aces secret. turns out the kid was dying to know. but what I want to know is why smoker lied about being my lover and what you and him are obviously up to."

* * *

**thanks for reading sorry it was so long but i just didn't want to end shanks and aces fucking hot night! god I think I will write more of it but I feel like I cant give up on ace and luffy yet. so review it will mean SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH TO ME! thanks**


	13. broken secrets

**thanks for reading! so I got lots of comments going against shanks x ace and I know it's not a known pairing but idk to me their the hottest people in one piece will law to so I thought they would be great together. also shanks has met ace in the show. so im still not sure but I think it will end up ace x luffy and shanks I think will be with someone else. so ya also if you want just sex between ace ans luffy I have another hard story called luffys secrets and aces desires so ya check it out!**

_** p.s. no one can look me in the eye and say both shanks and ace aren't hot! so together their fucking sexy! (my opinion)so enjoy!**_

_**also thanks for the nice review on how to improve! I hope you love my story as much as I do!**_

* * *

"so let's make a deal tell me what I want to know and I might tell you something you want to know." shanks then gave a clearly lustful look at the black-haired man. mihawk smirked he knew shanks didn't mind sleeping with someone to get what he wants.

"look shanks theirs a few things you need to know about what's going on." shanks then listened to everything he had to say.

~little later~

"hunnn..." ace moaned as he slowly got out of bed. he looked and surprisingly he was dress already. well just a t-shirt some olds jeans. he heard the door opened.

"hey ace..." shanks looked at ace and ace could clearly see that shanks eyes were clouded with a feeling ace have never felt from shanks before. it reminded him of Makino eyes when she figure out aces secret.

"hey shanks is everything ok? also...you dressed me right?" ace toke a moment to look at what he was wearing. shanks giggled. they both knew ace was clearly joking. ace knew it was shanks. but ace couldn't figure out why shanks was so quiet. normally shanks was a bit of a talker and joker. ace hated to say this, seeing as it was a girly thing to say, but he figured at least he would know.

"did I do something wrong last night?" ace tried not to blush but to no prevail. shanks was a bit surprised. shanks gave a small chuckle and went and sat next to ace.

"no not at all..." he then looked at the boy with a serious look. but ace thought their was a bit of a ashamed look in his eyes.

"ace we can't ever do that again. also I don't think we should ever push our relationship past that as friends at the office." ace felt angry. this was the second time he was rejected. first luffy then shanks of all people. ace felt like he was going to cry. ace just gave up. he felt so broken he couldn't even describe his emotions. he was just saying what ever he felt at this point.

"ya...I mean you're a play boy from what I hear. so it figures this would be a one night stand. I mean it's not like you really loved me or anything." ace forced a smile playing it off as if it was ok. shanks pretended not to notice the clear look of sadness. shanks bit his lip.

"ya your right I always do this kind of thing. you need to be with someone who really loves you like luffy. not someone who just wants sex." ace was shocked and angry with himself. ace really thought shanks loved him. like...like how luffy loved him.

"come on let me just take you home..." shanks walked to the door. he didn't hear ace following. he turned to see ace seating on the edge of the bed crying. shanks knew anything he said wouldn't help. but damn no one in this world and beyond could ever understand shanks feelings and why the man ever did what he did. shanks clenched his fists and forced these words out.

"come on you knew this would happen. I mean yes first time we had sex I'm sure any human would consider it rape. sorry but I think I worked to hard on this. you can keep the job if it's not too much for you. but I'm done with that body of yours. your brother can have you." shanks walked out.

ace had never wanted someone by his side more. but luffy was dating someone else. luffy even told him ace could date someone else and let him go and do it! ace just wanted noting more than to go and drink away this whole night. ace felt the room to see shanks drink the hell out of some rum he had in the kitchen. he looked at ace. his face broken. no emotion and the clear wanting to cry. shanks toke ace home and not another word was spoken.

"you have thee weekend off I think you need it." shanks then slammed the door to aces apartment and left. ace went and looked to see if luffy was home. it was noon and ace forgot when luffy said his date was. or even if luffy was going or what was going on really. ace figured he pushed it out of his mind then. he wasn't as in touch with Luffys other life as he was before that red-haired bastard was put in the picture.

ace went and sat down on his couch. he found a hidden bottle of whiskey that he hid away for older company. ace looked at the clock. it was noon. ace tried to figure out his feelings. ace felt broken. all of his emotions were jumbled up. ace thought that if he could figure out how he felt and about who then he could figure out how to heal. instead it just confused him more. ace just turned on the TV and played a drink game. he had to take a gulp every time some one said and. ace didn't really play it that much he just drank the entire bottle. he then went and found a secret bottle in his closet of vodka. soon he heard luffy come home smiling.

"oh ace I thought you had work?" luffy smiled as he ran over and hugged his brother. ace smiled and through the liquor bottles under the couch. luffy then told his brother excitedly about the date he had tomorrow. ace just sat in listened about this boy luffy seemed to be in love with.

luffy talked all about this Trafalgar law boy. luffy told ace how he confessed his love to luffy and how he wanted to be a doctor. ace just smiled as he listened. for some reason ace was happy that luffy felt loved by someone else other than ace. ace was simply happy luffy was happy.

"but don't worry! now that I was law you can move on and have a relationship with someone better suited for you like shanks." luffy smiled innocently at the smiling ace.

"ya...hey luffy I think its time I told you everything..." and so ace did.

about the first time shanks slept with him all the way to getting drunk, and what hurt him the most, he also told him about how he felt the entire time. luffy cried in his brothers arms. luffy felt torn that ace was through so much. all for him. the money, safety, the making him happy. ace put up with so much tryiong to keep luffy happy and safe. luffy then confessed that he heard everything in smokers office and how he and shanks talked when he told luffy about the man. once all the talking was done luffy and ace hugged each other quietly on the couch just trying to comfort each other letting everything that was said set in.

~with shanks and mihawk at shanks house~

" BASTARD!" shanks threw a shot glass at mihawk standing in the living room. shanks was on his knees.

"this couldn't have been the easiest way to do this! I mean..." shanks was cut off by mihawk.

"you know as well as I know that everything will work out. just as long as he loves that brother of his." mihawk walked over to shanks and grabbed him by the back off his shirt. mihawk threw the drunken man on the couch and pinned him down.

"besides...I find it hard to believe the play boy shanks can be this vulnerable." mihawk kissed shank. he traced his lips with his tongue and slowly kissed him all the way down to his neck.

"if this is what your after I hope that plan of yours isn't a lie!" shanks glared at him eyes clearly drunk.

"no. the plan is full proof. ace will be a good brother and act accordingly." mihawk then continued to play with shanks body till the next morning when shanks could hardly remember where he was.

* * *

_**thanks for reading and as a warning trust me what you think you know isn't what's right. continue reading to find the truth of the human trafficking and who loves who and who will end up with who. also comment please or I feel like no one is reading then I get depressed and write like a ton of other story's I never publish. so thanks and keep reading!**_


	14. date with law

_** I have the story figured out but bare with me it will take awhile to explain the story and everything properly. so please review because I look forward to them. if I see no review I feel like no one likes this story but enjoy!**_

* * *

"hey cutie!" yelled a tall back haired man. he was standing in front of a movie theater yelling. then came a slightly smaller boy with short black hair with a small scar under his eyes. he had on a hoodie and a pair of nice blue jeans. the taller man opened his arms as the other jumped up and gave him a big hug.

"hey law! I hope you don't think to badly of me for having my uh guardian come as a chaperon." the younger boy smiled innocently up at the other man.

"no its fine luffy. I'm sure he's just concerned that his cute son is going on a date with a delinquent." they both laughed a little. then law leans in for a kiss. luffy tilts his head up to meet him when something hit laws head so hard that it sent him flying. luffy gave a surprised look. then a evil glare back at the 'guardian' that was responsible for it.

"law are you ok!?" luffy ran over to the dizzy man. luffy helped him up. the older man just smiled and planted a kiss on Luffys unsuspecting lips. luffy blushed a little as he smiled at the man. law stood up and dusted himself off.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO INNOCENT BOY!" ace then grabbed luffy by the shoulders and pulled him off the man. luffy gave the most pissed off look possible.

"ya right. you of all people know I'm not so innocent." luffy whispered so only ace could hear. ace knew he was right. they slept together on so many different occasions that luffy actually got better in bed. law just gave a smile to the over protective 'brother'.

"will I can see why you would have to worry about luffy. I imagine you have lots of people asking you permission to date him." law walked over and grabbed Luffys hands as he started to walk inside the movie theater. ace grumbled as he followed them to the food counter. suddenly luffy ran over to ace as law was buying the foods.

"hey ace go see a horror movie!" luffy gave him brother a angry pout. ace just gave a evil smile.

"like hell I will! I'm seeing whatever love-dovey movie you guys are seeing! by the way what movie are you guys watching anyway?" luffy blushed a bit as his sweet dropped. ace narrowed his eyes at luffy waiting for the boys answer. finally the younger boy caved and told ace.

"will were uhh seeing that uh new movie uhh its called... will its the independent film based on a book. so its only playing at this theater for one night." ace still glared angrily at his clearly nervous brother. finally luffy let out a sign as he saw law on his way over.

"it 50 shades of gray!" ace was furious that luffy was seeing such a sexual and inappropriate movie! what was worst was this law kid bought the tickets. ace was in kill mood right now. he snapped out of his shock to see law putting his hand over Luffys shoulder. ace ran to them.

"ticket please." ace turned to see someone holding his hand out waiting for aces ticket. aces sweet dropped as he realized the 50 shades of gray tickets were sold out. ace suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. he turned to see a smiling law handing the guy a ticket.

"here he forgot his ticket. come on. it would be rude not to buy a ticke4t for my date chaperon." law smiled at ace. everyone was staring at ace. he had a 'lets get out of here this place is about to be shot up' kind of look. one kid ran away after seeing the two men.

"now ace lets not scare people come on Luffys waiting!" law grabbed aces hand and pulled him all the way to his seat in the back of the theater.

"seat here. we will be right their." law pointed and ran. ace wanted to catch up to him but he saw that luffy and law were crowded by other couples. ace then noticed the theater was crowed with couples and giggling girls. ace then noticed he was the only guy alone in the theater. ace felt a bit embarrassed. he was seating on the out side of the rows. next to him saw just a group of giggling girls. soon the movie started.

ace actually got into the movie. at some points he cried with the group of girls that were seating by him. but during the sex scenes he glared at law. he at one point threw a popcorn bucket at his head. the girls next to him soon listened to how his brother was on a date and how he was being protective. the girls giggled at ace and fan-girled at how protective he was. than soon enough the movie was over. ace ran to law and luffy.

"ok its over lets go home luffy." ace then smiled as he grabbed Luffys arm. law then grabbed aces arm.

"but I think your new friends might want more time with you." ace looked to see the group of girls starting to swarm him asking questions and giggling. ace tried to get rid of them but the nice method didn't work. he soon gave up and ended up listening to the girls. law and luffy left and went into the mall next door. after about three hours law and luffy came out to see ace talking to a group of intense listening girls.

"hahaha looks like your quite the popular guy." laughed law and luffy. ace got up said by and told the clearly sad whining girls good bye. ace then walked with luffy and law threw the mall. apparently they were eating and talking. ace didn't like to think of it. they were gone for three hours just talking! ace hated to just imagine the topics.

"hey luffy while were hear I just got paid I think you need some new clothes." smiled ace at his happy as hell little brother. law wanted to say something but didn't want to piss off ace and miss this moment to tell luffy what clothes were good and not. the three guys walked into a cheep store. luffy and ace seemed happy and started to look around. law liked the clothes but...he felt luffy deserved more.

"hey luffy why don't we go shopping at that store." law whispered to luffy while ace was looking seriously at some clothes a few isles over.

"but ace cant afford that. I don't think he would like it if I asked knowing he cant afford most of that." luffy smiled. his brother wasn't rich but he felt the love. he remember all ace did for him and he could never take aces work for granted.

"its ok follow my lead ok." law then placed a kiss on the boys head. suddenly he looked down the isle to see ace running up to the boys and grabbing luffy. for likr the hundred time today.

"did you do something to luffy!?" yelled ace as he glance all over the surprised young boy.

"hahaha no not at all. but hey I know a friend at that store their. why don't we go and let luffy try on some of their clothes?" law put his arm around the irritated ace and pointed to the store.

"no way in hell I could afford that. besides I think we picked out some ok clothes lets just go home." law then put of a small pout as his mind was spinning.

"ok I but I thought luffy would look cute in some of their clothes. they even..." law leaned in to whisper something to ace so luffy couldn't hear. luffy didn't mind as long as he could spend more time with law and ace.

"have private rooms in the back for all of us. don't you want luffy to have some nice clothes. don't worry I can pay you just keep luffy happy" ace was pissed off. but he knew he had no right to be. after the whole shanks thing he decided not to take hand outs but...law seemed to care for luffy so what would it hurt? ace agreed to go. they then went to the shop.

"oh hey law! are these some of your 'special' guests?" ace and luffy turned their heads to see that all the employs were wearing penguin uniforms. they noticed that the shop had a feel of everything that anyone thought was cool. a heavy metal clothing section. anime sections. lots of stuff. even slutty Lolita clothing in the corner. but the main shop was full of high priced clothing that looked really cool.

"oh no this is my date." law then pulled luffy in close. the boy smiled with a blush as he nodded to the man.

"and this is his guardian." law used his other arm and pulled ace in. ace growled and elbowed law. ace grabbed luffy and showed him some clothes before law could react and luffy could realize what happened. after a while ace and luffy picked out some clothes to try on but couldn't find the dressing room.

"oh follow me this way. theirs private rooms in the back with their own dressing rooms. this isn't just a clothing store on the other side of the build its a private club." Luffys eyes sparkled at how cool law seemed to be. luffy asked a bunch of stupid questions just in awe of the building. ace was more skeptical of law now.

"hey law what do you do for a living and how do you know so much about his place?" luffy looked at ace wondering why ace would ask. luffy listened for a answer not, knowing the answer himself.

"oh I work here. I actually own it." Luffys jaw dropped as he continued to be dumbfounded by almost everything law said. soon they reached a room. in the room was a leather couch and table with a mini fridge in the corner. ace noticed their were lots of mirrors. law pointed to a door in the room. it was a small changing room. luffy ran with all the clothes he found and tried some on. law and ace just sat in the chairs and waited for luffy to shut the door before they talked.

"so any real questions you want to ask?" law smiled at ace.

"ya luffy said you went to high school but how old are you? I mean you own your own store ok. but this is defiantly a night club room. If you catch my drift." ace glared at the man. ace kept turning his head to see when luffy would come out. before law could answer he did. luffy walked out wearing a black t shirt that had a heavy metal band name on it with a pair of whit jeans that had holes in them.

"that looks great! put it in the keep pile." law smiled as the4 boy blushed to his compliment and ran back in the room. ace had to admit it look cooler then the clothes he would have picked out.

"anyway I'm only 18 and lets just say I had this job for a while and it was just left to me." ace was skeptical about law and didn't really like any of his answers.

"one thing that I need to ask before I plan to kill you, or we get along swimmingly." ace walked closer to law and looked him dead in the eye. the man just continued to smile.

"do you plan on sleeping with luffy?" it was quiet for a moment. but then law answered.

"will... to be honest he didn't seemed to have any problems the first time. so I think we will have a go at it again." law smirked at ace. for a brief moment you could hear all of aces pent up anger and frustration about shanks and luffy snap.

* * *

_**thanks for reading I feel like I'm on a role with this. but I'm just avoiding doing my homework hahaha so ya. but keep reading and if you want to see what happens next faster you better leave a comment or I feel like on one is reading. will enjoy my story!**_


	15. all luffy

_**so I'm trying to move the story but its hard. I just want to spoil the ending but like a lot happens in-between.**_

* * *

"YOU BASTARD!" ace hit law straight against his face knocking him down. law looked at the enraged man. law had a smug look on his face. luffy then ran out of the dressing room with his original clothes on.

"law what happened!" luffy then ran to law. but ace grabbed his arm before he could go anywhere near him.

"were leaving! now!" ace then tried to pull luffy but he was resisting.

"no! what the fuck happened!" Luffys sweat dropped wondering what happened.

"how about telling me why in the hell you never told me YOU WERE SLEEPING WITH HIM!" ace yelled at the clearly nervous luffy. luffy didn't look ace in the eye as he stuttered to come up with an answer. ace then grabbed luffy and flung him over his shoulder as he ran out. once they were a good bit down the hall way ace put luffy down and hugged him.

"ace what the!" luffy stopped when he saw ace clearly crying. luffy felt horrible. luffy had a moment where he tried to imagine how ace felt. ace and luffy had been in love since they were kids. but luffy pushed ace away when he felt shanks would be better. but luffy still loved him. even after he heard what shanks did luffy didn't want to fall back in his arms. luffy felt shanks really loved ace and that they would work it out. when luffy saw ace crying he knew he felt like luffy kicked him out for someone else. at that point luffy realized shanks really put him through hell.

"ace I...I'm...I'm so sorry!" a few tears left Luffys eyes as he hugged his brother. ace then pulled his hand and they ran all the way to their old car.

~with law~

"Jeez I swear. why didn't you try harder to keep them here?" asked one of the stores workers.

"now now. I'm time luffy will come around." law smirked as he picked up two phones and left the small room.

~with ace and luffy~

"luffy did you honestly sleep with him?" ace was sitting on the couch with luffy sitting right next to him. neither of them were looking at each other. luffy just nodded with a 'mm hmm' meaning yes. ace then bit his lip. he then ran to his room and back with a bottle of rum. luffy was shocked at how even though ace was underage he seemed to drink his problems away.

"ace if you need something to take your mind off of this world..." aces eyes widen at his younger brother taking hold of aces hand smiling at him.

"then let's go to our world..." luffy then slowly pulled him to the couch were they sat there in each other arms. ace knew luffy would never think bad of him for it. but ace let go of everything and just cried in his brother warm and loving arms. luffy hated to admit it but he loved a bit that his brother was sad. he loved ace but he loved being there for him. in some since he felt he help ace. just like how ace help luffy all those years.

ace after a while looked up and kissed luffy. luffy then, hoping to help ace really forget about all his problems, kissed him back with more passion. soon ace was on top of the younger boy. they were entwined in a heated kiss.

"ace I...I want to help you. I love you. no matter what happens or who either of us dated I will never stop loving you." luffy smiled having said his feeling. he thought it would make ace feel better if he knew the truth about how he felt.

"luffy I love you. no one will ever replace you in my heart. I will always love you first and not a soul on this earth will change that." ace then kissed luffy neck. earning a slight moan from the younger boy. luffy then kneed the out side of ace boxers slightly. ace flinched knowing where luffy wanted to go from here.

"jeez luffy your such a spoiled brat." ace then kissed Luffys nose. luffy then stuck out his tongue and winked his eye earning a laugh from ace.

"ace's the ones that spoils me." luffy then squirmed free from under ace. he stood up and pulled ace. their luffy dragged him to the olders room. luffy found he loved to do it in aces room. ace always had fun 'stuff' in his drew for him and luffy.

luffy fell on the bed pulling ace on top of him. ace tried to kiss the boy but he move. ace gave a questionable look as he watched the boy grin under him. ace then felt both of luffy feet pulling on his pants. ace chuckled as he then toke off his pants and shirt only having his boxers on. ace then stripped luffy in record time. ace then frowned.

"what...what wrong?!" luffy left embarrassed thinking ace wasn't turned on by him no more. luffy sunk his head.

"tell me..." ace then pinned luffy down. luffy looked at the evil yet angry grin on aces face. he shivered a bit wondering what's wrong.

"where did that bastard touch you?" luffy then felt bad. something he did hurt ace. luffy wasn't going to lie he did sleep with ace but not like in a bed it was after school in the locker room. since they were bother stuck after school alone with each other. but only for another week. luffy looked away as he responded.

"uh..it was just a...a blowjob then regular sex..." luffy felt dirty reliving it. he promised himself to that moment that since ace didn't have shanks he would have luffy. in exchange luffy would only be his. he snapped out of thinking when he found ace sucking his cock quite hard. luffy flinched at first. ace swallowed all of luffy and suck like no tomorrow. luffy loved the pain and pleasure. ace then used one of his hands to fondle luffy nipples. luffy could hold back his voice anymore. ace was touching every sweat spot and all at the same time.

"GAHHH! A...ACE IT...IT FEELS GOOODDD!" luffy had never felt this good before. he lost him mind from everything ace did. ace smiled at the moaning boy.

"will I want to clam what mine now. so I will make you feel so good you will never forget who is your 'one' and 'only lover now." luffy then was swallowed whole by aces mouth. luffy screamed aces name and came in his mouth. ace not wanting a mess all over his bed.

"sorry. uh ace?" luffy was curious if ace was going to stop their. ace just licked his hand and grinned at the younger boy.

"jeez. luffy you came more then normal." ace leaned forward and kissed Luffys forehead.

"now its time I showed you something a million times more fun and enjoyable." ace then leaned past luffy and open the draw luffy knew ace hid all his dirty stuff he didn't want luffy to see. now that luffy thought about it ace started to be defensive about not going in that drew around the time ace was 'raped' by shanks. luffy felt a chill. he then saw ace luff out a hard cock. before luffy could ask or respond ace shove the toy hard into luffy. luffy cried out in pain and pleasure. ace started at the boy. luffy was twitching uncontrollably and had teary eyes. he moaned from the new feeling.

"that was your punishment. here's your reward." ace then hit a button on the toy and luffy felt a hard vibration. luffy moaned and screamed. ace watched at how luffy twisted and turned in his bed. moaning and screaming. ace enjoyed himself. a bit more then he should have he thought. ace then pulled out the toy.

"lets have double the fun now." luffy felt a bit relieved. it was a new experience he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. luffy then felt a sharp pain in the front of him. he looked and noticed how hard he was. if that had continued he would have cum any minute. ace then pulled out a small oval on a string. he then turned it on. luffy watched as the oval object vibrated in aces hands.

"now hold you legs." luffy did as ace asked and held his legs up above his head. ace then strapped the small remote on his thigh. ace then slowly put the vibrator inside luffy. luffy moaned out of pure pleasure. luffy loved how the vibrator felt inside him. it was smaller and wasn't so over whelming. soon ace lined himself up with luffy and pushed himself all the way in. luffy screamed when the vibrator reached his sweat spot. ace moaned as he too felt the vibration on his cock and inside luffy no less. both brothers were close to cumming.

"ACEEEE HURRYYYY AND MAKE ME CUMM!" ace then realized he love the vibration so much he could hardly move. however he started to move. every little movement drove luffy crazy. ace then was at his limit.

"LUFFYYY!" ace came so much inside luffy that luffy screamed. luffy then came so hard that he hit his face. ace and luffy ware panting heavily. ace looked at luffy and giggled. now that ace thought about it he had never seen luffy covered in cum. it was the most sexiest thing ace had ever thought luffy looked.

"damn seeing you covering in your own cum makes me just want you all the more." ace then licked some of it off Luffys eye. luffy had a small pout. even thought they just have some fucking tired some sex. they both felt refreshed. luffy asked ace why but he chuckled a bit before he answered.

"probably because you came more than normal. also it's not like you did much of any work this time." ace then stood up. he looked at the cum dripping from Luffys ass.

"damn..." ace smirked at his work. he felt glad that luffy wont forget this for a while. luffy looked up at him.

"what?" luffy tried to stand up but only fell to his knees.

"noting just loving my handy work. hahaha you might not want to move to much. I hate to say it but I wasn't gentle." ace smiled as he helped luffy all the way to the shower. their ace held on to luffy and slowly fingered the cum out of his ass. luffy loved it so much he couldn't help but moaned. luffy tried to grind against ace to get him hard again.

"geez...luffy. I cant handle another round." ace sighed as he sat luffy down on the edge of the tub. luffy looked at how the water splashed and ran all over aces body. it was hard but once ace was able to get luffy out of the shower and dry they had sex with some more of aces toys. they both came over five times each. soon they fell asleep in each other arms.

ace opened his eyes to feel what he thought was luffy on his chest. he hugged him tighter and muttered 'I love you'. ace then heard a I love you back. he opened his eyes in fear to see not only was luffy not their but 'that man' and shanks had him handcuffed to his bed. ace looked at himself. he was wearing nothing as the two evil-looking figure closed in on him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" ace woke up screaming. he looked at luffy in his arms the boy popped up as soon as ace stopped and looked at the older boy.

"ace what's wrong?!" luffy held ace in his arms as the older boy just ran his fingers threw the youngers hair.

"will since you know the truth now all the nightmares I had were of the man that adopted both of us. b...bu...but this..this time..." ace bit his lip. he just couldn't get it out.

"shanks was their. I was tied to a bed necked as both approached me." ace shut his eyes trying to forget as hard as he could. luffy just smiled as he hugged his brother tighter and gave him a kiss on the check.

"you don't need to worry about them for another second of your life. you are all mine now. besides..." luffy leaned up to give ace a real kiss on his lips. ace kissed back for a brief moment.

"you have me right here. anytime you want." ace smiled at how much he felt loved. luffy smiled at the thought that he help ace feel better. ace looked at the time and realized it was 5 in the morning. if luffy didn't get going he would be late and ace needed to get ready for work.

ding-dong

ace flinched knowing that was probably shanks. luffy hugged ace tighter and whispered in his ear.

"ya know you can ignore him." luffy glared down just think about how shanks not only broke aces feeling but Luffys trust. he thought shanks was a good guy. suddenly they heard the door open. sure enough it was shanks saying how they shouldn't leave their door open. he walked to aces room to only see the two glaring at him.

"here I know you don't want to see me as much as possible. so catch." shanks threw ace a set of keys. luffy just hugged aces waist as ace put an arm around luffy.

"it's a company car. you can use it as much as you want. but sometime you will have to run some small trips for us. will have a good day." shanks then started to walk out but ace thanked him. before shanks was out of the room ace noticed how shanks bit his lip when ace thanked him. once he heard the door shut he got luffy up and ready as he got dressed himself.

~at the office before ace got their~

"hey shanks-sama theirs a mihawk here waiting for you. he is with Mr. white beard too." shanks looked at the secretary standing in his door way.

"let them in." shanks gave an evil glare. mihawk and white beard came running in.

"shanks are you sure this idiots plan will work!" yelled white beard. mihawk just stood there with his normal hawk-eyed stare.

"listen white beard it will work." shanks slumped in his seat and gave a manly pout.

"this better be worth you being depressed and I'm sure ace is the one hurting most not knowing what's going on. I wished you wouldn't have hurt him like that." white beard gave a glare as he stomped his way over to the safe shanks had behind him. to mihawk surprise there was a whole stash of liquor. before he knew it white beard and shanks wore drinking their day away.

once ace got their he was told to just go to the archives and file everything. ace then went to a gigantic room with pile after pile of messy papers. the women at the next floor swore they heard a man cursing and yelling a number of names and things.

* * *

_**thanks for reading AND for gods sake please review! I fucking mean it if not I feel like no one is reading! but thanks for getting this far~!**_


	16. demons and law

_**READ MY COMMENT PART!**_

**thanks for reading this far! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND WRITE OPINIONS AND COMPLAMENTS also if you just want luffy and ace sex check out my other story 'Luffys secrets and aces desires'. enjoy! also for those of you who do read my input I'm am so conflicted because this give the story away and I kind of don't want to end it. but either way enjoy. ALSO I DONT KNOW IF I SHOULD END IT ACE X LUFFY OR ACE X SHANKS SO VOTE IN THE REVIEW!**

* * *

"hey ace...?" a group of girls came down to the basement where all the record were.

"WHAT THE FUCK! THIS WILL TAKE ME A CENTURY! DAMN YOU SHANKS!" the girls jumped. they didn't see ace but damn could they hear him loud and clear. the girls all pushed each other trying to pick one to go. but before they could decide who Marco crept up behind them.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" the girls scream scared ace and even Marco.

"sssssssshhhhhhhhh! geez go do some other paper work if your just going to scream." the girls all toke a sigh. they smiled and practically skipped off.

"what the fuck was that?" ace creped his head around the corner that lead to the stairs to go up. ace showed a clear sigh of release when he saw Marco.

"damn! don't scare me you jerk! also why do you scream like a group of girls?" ace laughed knowing on some level Marco could never scream like that.

"damn brat. their was a few secretary's here trying to figure out which one to send to the demons lair." Marco smirked at the clearly confused ace.

"demons lair? what are the girls doing? some test of courage?" Marco signed. Marco then walked past ace as he explained how the whole office is talking about him.

"wait why are they talking about me?" ace sat down on what he found wasn't a pile of papers but a old table. Marco sat down across from ace. Marco was remembering what shanks and whitebeard told him. Marco couldn't believe shanks would go along with some stupid plan. Marco was debating if he should tell ace everything. he figured ace would act the same way. well after he killed shanks and mihawk. maybe even the whole office along with them. on second thought Marco decided not to.

"well mainly you were only know as shanks assistant. so not many people know you name. but once you started to organize this mess, well loets just say since no one knows you they only know youby your swaring and screaming. so some of the other workers call you a demon, and yhis is your lair." as marco explained it all ace could think about was how he was going to file the other half of the room. also he couldn't figure out where it ended.

"hey! are you listening?" ace snapped out of his daydreaming.

"ya some what..." ace trailed off. his head was just turning from one side to the other trying to figure out his next cleaning plan.

"so what are you here for Marco?" Marco then remembered why he came. he told ace that shanks wanted to ask to see if he found a certain file.

"uh...look ok theirs a fucking reason I'm cursing my head off down here you know..." ace glared at Marco with demons eyes that not only screamed anger but more plans for revenge then the devil himself. but to Marco it just looked like a challenged accepted.

"ya, ya, ya, anyway its a case file covered in blood. apparently its about a old case that is going on trial again. I here that its bigger then all the human trafficking cases." ace thought about it. he didn't see a bloods cover file. but what was this file on if it was so important it covered up all of the human trafficking cases. this agency was lucky to get that case. their have been many reports all over japan about it. but this company got all the paper work and rights to the hole case and even the rights to witnesses.

"no but if its old I will find it soon. from where I started those were the first cases ever processed by this company. but I'm getting into some newer ones so I will keep my eye out for it. but question, why is it covered in blood? also what the case?" Marco was a bit shocked by this.

"what you didn't hear? apparently this case is going to be the sole evidence in the human trafficking case. you see..." Marco knew this was going to be a long story. but even longer to try and think of a way to tell ace so he understood it. Marco sat down and let out a long and hard sigh.

"to start off with this case was a simple pervert case. but as they dug deeper they found a whole child slave operation. so they were able to put most of the people away thanks to a witness that talked to get out on a deal. but when the file was to be put away someone came and shot the man. he was a good employee and a good friend. his name was thatch. they know the murders name is Blackbeard, will for short. but he escaped and soon fled japan. so they just stored the file over and done with. but according to shanks he got a tip that there human trafficking is apart of that only child slave plan too." ace sat back.

all ace could think about was if luffy had been one of those kids. he just felt bad that some monster had killed for so sex. ace felt enraged. he kept picturing that 'what if that man was one of those people and he tried to sale luffy. what would I do?' ace just worried more about luffy.

"oh ya uh look uhh...how's luffy?" Marco shuddered a bit. god did he want to tell ace the truth. it was killing Marco. ace just raised a eye brow.

"he's fine." ace then thought he remembered a case file with blood. but it slipped his mind. he would just worry about it after him break with Marco.

"so can we go get some food? but I'm broke so you pay." ace had a smug grin on his face. Marco gave a small laugh as he said ya. so they toke a small break and got food from the restaurant across the street.

but sitting in a car outside the building was smirking man.

"geez. he's hard working and a good father slash brother. not to mention he fucks his brother and boss. damn I would kill to buy such a fine piece of ass." the man said to the tall gentlemen seating next to him. he then told his driver to leave.

"hey do you feel like were being watched?" ace looked over his shoulder as he asked Marco. Marco just convinced him it was his imagination then they went on with their day. so ace brushed it off without a second thought.

~after school with luffy and law~

"here." law then handed luffy two prepaid phones. luffy felt bad about taking them when he was going to break up with law. but the younger boy couldn't bring himself to do it. so he acted like his normal happy cheerful self. luffy then gladly toke the phones as law gave the boy a small kiss and smile.

"I figured you would like them since you don't have one. you can give the other one to ace. so that way I can keep in touch with you and you and ace can always be in contact." luffy loved the phones since ace could never afford them. so ace kept luffy on a short leach, but not to short. always wanting to know where he is.

"thanks law!" luffy then noticed how laws expression changed to a sad pout.

"you were going to break up with me weren't you." luffy was shocked a bit.

"will...ya..but!" luffy was caught off by laws kiss.

"say I have a idea. you want to protect you older brother right?" luffy felt a chill up his spin. but he loved the thought of helping ace like ace had helped him all those years. luffy nodded yes.

"will then I guess were still going out." luffy then left a hand rub across his ass. he turned to obviously see laws hand. it was just a reflex. law then pulled Luffys face back towards him. luffy was meet with a kiss from law. luffy then pushed law away.

"no! I'm not yours anymore!" luffy didn't want to push law away. law was nice to luffy and sweet. luffy actually liked him a bit but ace was more important to luffy.

"oh so you picked you brother over me?" Luffys jaw dropped. he never talked about ace as more then being his guardian. how in hells name did law know. law stared at the shocked and surprised luffy. law let out a little laugh.

"will to be short if you don't want anyone to know about you and your brother you will do everything I say. for starters this is finally our last day cleaning why don't we enjoy it?" law then got a bit to touchy with luffy. luffy pulled away from law to only trip over the mop bucket. law called Luffys name as he caught the boy before he could fall all the way.

"law...I don't want to..." law looked to see a crying luffy. law blushed a bit thinking he looked cuter then anything he had ever seen. law pulled both him and luffy to their feet.

"I love ace! I do like you but...not like that. I love ace more then you could know! he has done so much for me over the years. more than I will ever know. the least I can do is be their for him and only him!" law smiled brightly at the boy.

"will tell him our relationship is a cover up. I mean if I could figure it out then other might too. besides if you don't agree to be mine...then you know since he's you guardian it illegal for you relationship to be on any sexual level. so I will have you one way or another." all luffy could think about was this is how ace felt and if he could put up with it then damn right luffy could do it. with this pull grabbed the bull by the horns.

"very well law..." luffy then walked over and sat on the desk with his arms wide open.

"I'm all yours for the price of keeping you mouth shut." law then smiled and gladly accepted the boys offer.

~a few hours later after that~

"so when will I be able to buy him?" the man then looked at the tall man smirking in the shadows of the car.

"soon. its hard to capture boys you know. not to mention I imagine he's not the type to get fucked so I would have to break him in. if I let you do it you might break the poor boy." then other man then glared as he turned his head.

"but I don't care what you do with HIM I get the other one."

* * *

**thanks for reading and remember to vote on who ends up with who I'm the comment box! enjoy!**


	17. devil or angle?

**so thanks for voting and stuff. so to explain what going to happen next I will unfold all the secrets that have been going on and then once everything is out in the open and explained then we well finally see how ace, luffy, shanks, and law feel.**

* * *

"hey are you sure? I mean to sleep with someone you don't love? you are quiet brave and bold. but I guess that why I feel in love with a idiot like you." law then proceeded to passionately kiss the boy. luffy kissed back.

luffy figured since this would keep law quiet he might as well enjoy it. but he couldn't quiet do it. luffy loved ace more. but he thought about every little thing he liked about law and tried to force himself to love him, if even for a moment. it wasn't hard once luffy thought about it. he was nice, generous, stopped luffy from falling so he's brave, and not to bad on the eyes.

"law?" luffy noticed how laws eyes were a bit like aces for a moment. law just smiled evilly as he started to undress luffy. the boy held his voice back nicely. luffy knew that all the detention kids and some teachers were still very close by. before law could get Luffys pants off he whispered in the smaller boys ear.

"I think before we get 'started' we should go some where more private. look." law pointed to a clock. luffy noticed it was right around the time when smoker would come and tell them to leave. luffy hears the door opened. he dropped to his knees, trying to look like he was cleaning when he was really fixing his clothes. he stood up just as fast as he went down. only to see a mean looking smoker staring at a mad law. luffy figured it was just 'bad student of course the principal hates him'.

"luffy, law good job you can leave." law walked out of the door and luffy followed. but before luffy could leave the room smoker handed luffy a piece of candy.

"here take it. also tell you brother I said hi." luffy smiled and took it. he still remembered the last time he got uncontrollably hard when he ate smoker candy. so he was just going to throw it way. right when luffy was almost out of sound rang he heard law say something to smoker that made perfect since. now that luffy knows how law really is.

"good job smoky looks like I can make good use of my candy this time." luffy then knew it was really law that made the candy. not to mention the last time. law tried to rape luffy then when he ate smokers candy too.

"luffy come on let me drive you to my shop." law then pulled luffy to the car. once in law just kept a big grin on his face. while beside him luffy was putting pieces together.

law drove to his shop. luffy was quiet on the car ride, as was law. law once in a while smirked at luffy. soon law to the mall. he then pulled luffy all the way to the shop. luffy finally noticed the name of the shop, it was deathly cool. luffy was in awe he thought the name was so freaking cool! law then pulled him all the way to the back rooms. luffy noticed how the doors got nicer the farther down they got. soon they came to the second to last door in the long hallway.

"here." law handed luffy another on of smokers candy's. luffy glared at law. law just handed him the candy as luffy snatched it out of his hands. law then snatched the candy that was still in Luffys pocket from smoker.

"here eat both." luffy eyes widened.

"no way! last time I at one..." luffy blushed deeply remembering how hard it was for ace to keep up with luffy 'pain'. luffy then looked away from the smirking man.

"ok then. since I actually like you I will give you two options cutie..." law then opened the door to what was like a high class hotel room. a nice bed, dresser and a fully stocked small kitchen. luffy was in awe for a moment at how nice the room was. luffy then noticed where you figured a window would be their was a large mirror.

"first option is you can live here and be mine. I hate to say but I prefer to keep all things that are mine close to me. so live here and I can give you everything you would ever want and need. or you can live with your brother and just be my toy. or to put simply you will be my fucking toy when ever I call." what luffy felt wasn't anger or a normal emotion someone would have had in a situation like his. it was guilt for some reason.

"thank you...law that really nice but if I have to of course my only option is option two." luffy smiled brightly at law. law just slightly blushed and looked away. luffy could know why to save his life but he really loved law. maybe because even though he's a bit of a bully he cared for luffy. other then his brother no one else had. even though he never always felt love from law he knew it was always their.

"geez luffy..." law bit his lip just for a quick moment. law then smiled as he walked over to luffy.

"ok then. but you better go home and convince that brother of yours about us continuing dating." law then walked away and turned his back to luffy as he sat in the chair at the desk. luffy saw for only a moment but law clearly had a face full of sadness and guilt. luffy was accustomed to picking up easily on other peoples emotions so he di what came naturally to him. to help someone else before him

"law don't you want to do it?" luffy pouted and put his arms behind his back as he looked down and circled his foot on the carpet. law was shocked for a moment, then regained his composure.

"sorry I just remembered that..." law was red as shock toke over when luffy cut him off with a kiss. luffy grinned with a smile. then law turned his head away from luffy. he gritted him teeth as he pulled luffy off.

"go to ace. but remember that I'm not that bad of a guy ok. also." law kissed luffy passionately as law combed his figures threw Luffys hair. luffy loved laws kisses. he was more lustful then aces kisses.

"ok bye law." luffy smiled as he went home. he caught a bus and walked the rest of the way. luffy heard some one in the quiet house. he figured it was ace and went to aces room to talk to him. luffy opened the door. their he saw Eustace kid on his brothers bed. the red haired boy smirked at little luffy. luffy was full of anger and tried to yell. but a rag covering his mouth stopped him. luffy felt sleepy but before he could fall asleep he swore he saw law and a man with a black beard.

* * *

**so it might be a while till I finish the next chapter but enjoy and I kind want to hear you guys guess what you think is really happening. because 50 50 its not what's happening also today 1/27/14 is by b-day so as a present please pass on my story thanks!**


	18. shanks truth

_**so thanks for reading this far and waiting for this next chapter and for voting, last just thanks for being a one piece yaoi fan you guys rock! so most for everything will be reveled but I will put out more chapters so don't worry. also REVIEW! please! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REEEVVIIIIEEEWWWW!**_

_**so I have taken a break to watch one piece and I finally got to the episode with law and Kidd. just a fyi.**_

* * *

"hey ace shanks want to see you." Marco walked back into the basement only to see ace staring at the bloody file shaking beyond belief as tears rolled from his eyes.

"ACE WHAT WRONG!" Marco rushed over and tried to shack ace out of it. it didn't work the boy made no effort to move.

"hey! what the hell happened?" Marco looked at the paper and put a few piece together. on the paper there was a picture of ace and luffy as kids. Marco didn't say another word but only helped ace up and gave him space as he went to get him a drink. ace just sat blankly in the chair till shanks came down with Marco. shanks sat down and looked at ace. he then told Marco to leave.

"hey." shanks didn't have a expression on his face either.

"its him. that perverted man that adopted us. he was also involved in the child slave operations. but now that I see his face again..." shanks sat down next to the boy. he knew ace must be relieving his hell over and over. shanks didn't know what to do. however after what smoker just called and said shanks had to tell ace not only the truth but the harsh reality.

"look ace theirs something I need to tell you. there was a reason I said those thing and did what I did." ace stood up. his eyes closed, teeth gritted and clearly fighting off tears.

"just shut up!" shanks then knew that ace had to hear this and fast.

"thanks to one of our undercover cops we know who is behind the human trafficking! what's worse though is that luffy is one of there targets!" shanks yelled so loud aces whole body shivered. suddenly in aces world nothing more mattered to him except for finding luffy. ace toke a breath cleared his mind and told shanks to tell him everything.

"to start with we figured they were after luffy around the time he got in that big fight. smoker was the undercover cop that was sent to the school to see if he could find out any information. however it wasn't legal. I asked him as a personal favor. we were old cop buddy until I quiet and started my job here."

ace froze. that pervert of a teacher was a cop! not only that but he was a good guy? aces mind was spinning but he could afford that now he just toke in all the information and continued to listen.

"he got involved with some of the younger members that were tricking and selling their own friends. to put in short he had to gain their trust as the principal so he joined their gang. they found out everything. but..." ace noticed how shanks grip his hand tighter.

"the reason I did what I did was because I knew you would run to luffy and be more concerned with his life then your own. I needed you to keep an eye on him. after all who better to look after him then his over protective brother. I couldn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't have acted the same way if you knew." ace felt like all of his feelings against shanks had just blown over.

"so who was after lu..." shanks jumped as ace flipped over the table. shanks saw the anger and demon rage coming from the boy.

"ITS THAT BASTARD LAWWW!" as shanks sweat dropped he was glad ace loved his brother. shanks then gave his goofy grin and hugged ace so tight ace nearly passed out.

"you are so cute when your in love!" aces anger then returned as he gave shanks a solid punch to the stomach. shanks dropped to his knees. ace then realized he had more questions. he then helped shanks up as he apologized.

"so now that I know what's going on don't hold back. start with telling me about all the people who are involved. if my brother is in the middle of this case I have every right to know." ace fixed the table. shanks sat in the chair across from ace as they looked each other. both were at their most serious.

"ok so what we figured out is that they have two different slave trades. one is for workers and the other is for sex slaves. smoker figured out that the leaders of this trade are nothing more than some high school students. but that's how they got their young product. the leader is Trafalgar law, and the second is Eustace Kidd. the reason I sent Marco to help you find that folder is because now we believe Blackbeard is working with them." shanks paused to let ace hit a wall. shanks could see with every word ace grew more enraged.

"will...as I was saying, smoker also figured out that they get more money on at a sex auction. so to uh 'train' them they have started making candy that makes the person that eats it very uh.. will you get what in saying." aces jaw dropped.

"so it was that bastard that gave luffy that candy!" ace then hit the table. shanks toke a moment then continued to talk.

"will one of the teachers at luffy school was involved in slave trade. but I have made sure that he isn't involved no more. he once sold a girl that's family was killed. she really got to him. he tried to save her but the person that bought her killed her. but to make up for what he did he went and found the girl's brother. he is now that boys guardian to make up for what he did. but he cut a deal and told me what he knew. it was only that luffy caught their interest. also that smoker had a cute little crush on you."

ace blinked at the evil smiling shanks. aces sweat dropped while looking at the demonic shanks.

"will I figured he was a pervert." shanks toke a breath and went back to the main point. their was some persona information he had to tell ace.

"ace I never meant what I said that morning! that teacher I was talking about told me about luffy and he recommended that plan! I wanted you to run back into luffy arms and worry about him. you needed to spend more time in yours and Luffys world, that part of you life I could never be in .I love you and didn't want to see you loss luffy! because if that happened...YOU WOULD BLAME YOUR SELF AND COMPLEATLY SNAP! ACE I LOVE YOU!" ace didn't even blink an eye as shanks said this.

"I can't deal with that now. as soon as I find out where luffy is then I can talk about it..." ace looked away from shanks. shanks then reached and held aces hand in his own. ace looked as shanks, shanks smile made aces heart skipped a beat. out of shyness and denial the younger boy stood up.

"l...lets go find luffy!" than him and shanks left to go find luffy. ace figured he would be at home waiting for him.

* * *

_**ok so this toke me a while to finish. I was watching one piece and I'm at like episode 430 so I saw most of the like good parts of the anime but I cant bring myself to finish because I know ace dies! so ya it will probably take me longer to write the next chapter because I was waiting for more review on this story but never got many. so that's why it toke me a while. so review so I can get motivated to type! and enjoy**_


	19. heart of ace body of law

**so thanks for reading. im in such a sad mood I just watched how ace dies and all I want to do is go back and write over every episode after that where he lives! OH THE FANGIRL FEELS! ITS TO MUCH! but either way this chapter is mostly about what happened to luffy after he was kidnapped. enjoy!**

* * *

"geez luffy! stop causing trouble for Makino! hahaha how could I have fallen in love with such a goofball! hahaha!" luffy could faintly hear these words. but he was sure who's they were.

'ace? where are you? I cant see anything. I cant talk... what! something's in my mouth!'

"oh for your squirming I presume your awake?" Luffys body jumped. he then was able to figure out the situation a bit. he remembered he was kidnapped. he was blindfolded, gaged, and his hands were tied above his head together. luffy felt he was laying down on his back.

"will you must be quiet scared? don't worry my partner doesn't seem to want to sell you quiet yet hahaha!" luffy flinched.

'sell?' luffy then focused on the voices he heard. the person who was talking to him seemed familiar, but luffy couldn't remember who it was. he then heard foot steps then the door to his right opened.

"what the hell! I told you not to blind and gage him!" luffy was still. he knew that was law. luffy closed his eyes tighter behind the blindfold not wanting it to be true. luffy really cared for law, what's more is that he promised to do what law say in return he could live with ace.

"don't worry law..." luffy felt the other man removed the blindfold. luffy opened his eyes to the red headed Kidd and to law both staring at him. luffy looked around they were in a room similar to the ones at laws store. however their was a mirror on the ceiling and a big one right at the top of the bed, on the wall, luffy was on. luffy tried to talk but it was no use.

"oh? law I must say you found a energetic one. why don't you let me train him?" Eustace then sat right by luffy on the bed and gave luffy a glare that made him want to crawl up and die. luffy then wiggled harder to get free.

"don't touch him." law looked calmly at the red haired boy. Kidd smirked as he got off the bed and walked towards law.

"fine. I don't care if you even sell him or keep him but..." Luffys eyes widened at the sight that I'm a million years he would have never thought to see. Kidd grabbed laws hair and pulled him in as he then kissed him.

"don't forget your mine Trafalgar." law didn't even bat a eyelash to Kidd as Kidd walked out the door. but before he shut it he asked something that made luffy shutter a bit.

"here's the key. I'm locking it, no one can open it outside or inside unless they have that key. will have fun law." the room was silent as the sound of the door shut. law felt a bit better that Kidd was gone. he wasn't so nervous around law.

"sorry luffy." law then walked over and took luffy gage off.

"law what's going on?" law clenched his fists as he turned his head. but his eyes widened, as if something just popped up in his mind.

"don't worry about it. I told you that from now on you will be mine. however Kidd is a jealous type. so he kidnapped you and called me to come and clam what mine." law then positioned himself to where he was right on top of luffy, luffy blushed. he had never seen law smirk so happily like he had no more fears or regrets.

"but I'm going to show you a time that you will never forget. but before I forget I think a quick reminder of who you belong to is in order." law then got off the bed and went over the table in front of the bed. luffy couldn't see what he was doing, laws back was to him.

law then in almost no time was on top of luffy. law forced his tongue past Luffys lips as he forced the younger boy to swallow something.

"what..what was that?" in no time luffy figured out it was that drug. he didn't know how much he ate but in no time his body was shaking and luffy felt as if every part of his skin was tingling.

"well this is a different drug. instead of only focusing on your hormone level it makes you whole body incredibly sensitive, also..." law just barley grazed over luffy thigh, not even touching it, and luffy came right then. law loved the way luffy screamed when he came. luffy looked at law feeling like his head was whispering lies to him. luffy wanted to beg law for such perverted things he felt a bit sick.

"even if I were hit you the drug in your body you just change it all to pleasure. but the only down side of this drug is its quiet addicting. I wouldn't be surprised if you came to me everyday begging me for it. however the only way to reverse the effect of this is to fill you body with cum till you can hardly stand."

luffy was trying to focus on what to do next but the drug was stopping that. all luffy wanted to do was take off his clothes and scream aces names all the way up to the heavens.

"l..law..." luffy didn't think law was the kind to be unreasonable. luffy knew that law would do like he always did, start problems for luffy just so he can fix them.

"so does that me you will finally fuck me?" law wasn't to surprised. he looked at the sight of luffy tied with a face tinted red with a slutty grin. oh how law loved to see on Luffys face like that everyday.

"oh? is the drug starting to get to you? will I guess I can help you out, but I've found I like you a lot more on your knees crying and begging." luffy widened his smile to a grin.

"what ever law wants. I will gladly be his slave. but the price is still silence. also I need to be home so ace wont worry when he finds I'm not their." luffy then felt his dick hardening in his pants. law also noticed.

"oh? you just came not to long ago. your cum is even seeping threw you boxers to these shorts of yours. but I guess that means the drug is working." law then ripped off luffy shirt. luffy let out a scream but closed his mouth tight not wanting someone to find him.

"don't worry the walls are sound proof." law then pulled out a box from under the bed. luffy kept curling his toes and closing and opening his hands to the sensation.

"ha! does law like toys to?" law looked at luffy with such lust.

"ya. ace bought you some? what a lustful brother." law then pulled something out. luffy couldn't see he jerked his head up feeling laws hands rip off his shorts and boxers.

"KYA! no ac...ace would let me use them when I was to tired to continue but wanted to. so don't hold back." law smiled a bit childishly at the situation. as luffy did to they smiled at each other as law asked luffy something.

"so which do you prefer? cutie I feel like this one..." law then rammed luffy with a smooth dildo. luffy screamed.

"AAHHAAHHAHA AHHH LAWWW" luffy thought for a moment. luffy thought something that made him cry. law noticed luffy tear filled face with that wide smile of his.

'what if I'm just a pervert?' luffy thought about with everything going on, all at once Luffys life got so better, maybe having sex with ace turned him into a slut. luffy then re-thought that. he realized that the drug was truly taking effect in more then his pants.

"damn... looks like I want be able to hold myself back any more." law then pulled out the smooth dildo from luffy and then unzipped his own pants as he quickly pushed his own dick in luffy. luffy came as soon as law did this. law then turned luffy around luffy back was pressed to laws chest as luffy noticed what law was doing.

"now I don't think that brother of yours has ever showed you how sexy you look when you cum." law then licked luffy from his shoulder to his ear. the boy shuttered. luffy was a bit horrified by his appearance in the mirror.

their he saw how he was red face with tears forming. he then saw how the base of laws cock was visible under luffy own cock, reminding luffy that law was inside him. luffy then noticed how their were marks on his body he didn't remember law making, or even ace. luffy then had a look of horror as did law as soon as law saw luffy expression. luffy turned his head around and looked at law.

"law did you make these marks? geez I'm fine if it was you." luffy calmed down a bit being ok if that was the case. he noticed how that must be it.

"sorry I could help myself." law then started to thrust into luffy. luffy moaned as he watched himself be fucked. as luffy looked at his reflection he hated to admit it but he got turned on.

"come on sexy. you enjoy seeing your self be fucked that much? you keep squeezing me so tight I'm almost at my limit." law noticed the first time he fucked luffy how luffy got tight when he was given complements. law then, with his hands already on luffy hips, held luffy down as he came inside the boy. luffy came soon after more then he did before.

"ACEE!" luffy couldn't help but scream aces name. law was angered by this to no extent. luffy felt guilt wash over him.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" luffy let out a scream as law squeezed luffy still hard cock. law then bit his neck. luffy yelped. law then pulled out, causing luffy to let out a sight. law walked over and grabbed something else from the table. luffy crawled a bit as he pulled his knees closer to him a bit scared to see what law had in store for him.

"here." law threw a pill bottle at luffy. luffy let out a few tears not wanting to get any more harder. if he ate anymore he might really become a slut.

"but! my body is already filled with lust as it is any more of these pills and...I don't thank I will be able to take it!" law just stared at him with a blank angry expression.

"idiot that pill is to reverse the effects." law then sat down at the edge of the bed.

"I must say I'm a bit mad you yelled his name. however I hope you can forgive me. I want you to go home and give ace one of those pills. I want you to make sure ace had his fill of you and then you will come straight back to me. ok cutie?" law smirked. luffy didn't give it much thought. if law kept quiet he would do it.

"un..understood." luffy lowered his head as he quickly toke the pill. after a while luffy felt more clear headed. but the erection he had still didn't go down.

"looks like you still got some already working in your system. don't worry master will take care of it." law smirked as he leaned over luffy.

"m..master?" law nodded as he grabbed hold of luffy cock. luffy let out a yelp as he flinched from the touch.

"yep. I'm your new master so from now on you have to call me that and ask before you do anything..." law bent down closer to Luffys ear.

like cuming. but if I cant steal your heart from your brother then I will train your body so that you cant live another day without my dick." luffy flinched. he didn't know how to react.

law bent down and skillfully toke all of Luffys manhood in his mouth. the younger moaned and screamed. law tongue moved vigorously and skillfully over all of luffy. law then would pull his head all the way to luffy tip. he lick thee tip of Luffys throbbing cock then toke all of luffy back in his mouth. luffy started to thrust into laws mouth. he really wanted to take his hair in his hands and hold him their, but law was so good luffy didn't need to. soon luffy was on the verge of cuming when law sucked on luffy tip luffy came all over laws face.

"MMAAASSTTTEERRRR!" luffy whole body tingled. law looked at how luffy was smiling with tented red cheeks, luffy whole body was being engulfed with pleasure. law smirked as they both cleaned up. law handed luffy the pills to use on ace and luffy was on his way.

* * *

**_forgive me. I have just been wanting to get to the main points but sex keeps getting in the way of my writing. either way I wont be writing about ace for a while I...I...*falls on knees crying* I JUST WATCHED WHEN HE DIES AND I CANT TAKE IT! forgive me. either way write some reviews to cheer me up thanks!_**


	20. will ace let luffy go?

_**so thanks for reading and waiting. I hope I can write story's with more 'drugs' omg I can't wait! well enjoy! also sorry for going back and forth in some scenes I just want to write so much! ok so from now on I promise to be clear in my writing and write the story clearer and better!**_

_**also please write more reviews I had to force myself to write this chapter because I didn't get reviews for so long. **_

_**one last thing if I didn't already say it ending= lawxluffy shanksxace but it will be a fun run on the way their.**_

* * *

luffy thought about what law did. as luffy rode the train to aces apartment he couldn't help but get hard from imagining law. luffy knew he loved law and he loved everything he did. but he loved ace too. luffy was a bit confused. 'is it ok to be in love with two people?'

"ding." luffy looked up. it was his stop. luffy got off and walked home. he opened the door to see ace seating at the counter staring, more like glaring, at the door.

"luffy I need to talk to you." as luffy came in ace told luffy all about law and everything. luffy then told ace that he was given the drug but nothing more. ace didn't know what law did to luffy or what he wanted luffy to do. luffy wanted to keep it a secret.

"but ace. if the other guy cut a deal in exchange for ratting out his friends then can't the people behind the human trade now do the same?" luffy was calling law on the phone law gave him. law answered and heard the entire conversation.

"will ya I suppose. but they need to face their crime! I'm sure Blackbeard is going to jail no matter what, also Eustace already has two strikes." ace smiled as he hugged luffy. luffy hung up the phone and hugged back.

"hey luffy? I'm really happy your safe. I was worried that law guy did something to you. also where were y..." ace then saw the phone in Luffys hand.

"get rid of this. I did. luffy I can't deal with others right now all I need is you. with everything changing one after another and everything I just feel sick. also I...I...I just want to be with you." ace hugged luffy tighter. luffy felt guilty for loving another. luffy tried to convince himself that he didn't love law. with this luffy entered the world filled with only them

luffy lead ace to the couch where ace pulled luffy on top of him. as luffy just held on to the older boy he felt calm. ace felt better to, the older boy just combed his fingers through luffy hair as they sat there in silence just loving each other company.

"hey ace?" ace looked down to see luffy smiling with tears flowing down his face. ace sat up, pulling luffy up with him, and looked luffy in the face.

"luffy what's wrong?" ace had his hands on luffy shoulders. luffy placed his hands on aces as he leaned his face on his shoulder. with this his bangs covered his eyes as his smile went away to luffy biting his bottom lip.

"ace...is it wrong to love two people." ace felt a chill go up his spine. ace was scared to answer.

'luffy loves another? no theirs no way...will...' ace thought but he could get the courage up to ask. luffy clearly noticed as he explained.

"I love you...but...I also am in love with law." ace removed his hands as he smiled at the upset boy. ace hugged luffy. ace placed his hand on Luffys head as he placed Luffys head closer on his shoulders, and rubbed the sobbing boys back.

"its ok. I love you. us having sex was just another way of expressing that love. but even if we stop we still love each other. we are brothers and noting in this world can change your brother bond."

ace pulled the crying boy up as he gave luffy a smile that made luffy just let everything go as his heart filled with love. luffy smiled and hugged ace. their ace held luffy in his arms till his sobs of sadness turned to joy and from their the boy drifted off into sleep in his brothers protective arms. as ace just pulled him closer and whispered.

"I love you my dearest little brother." with that luffy was fast asleep. soon after ace cried himself as he too fell asleep happily in Luffys embrace.

~at the law firm, with shanks whitebeard and law~

"no sign here, and the court date is set for the march 20th." law signed the paper in front of him that stated, something like,

_I admit to taking part in these crimes. the names I have given are my accomplices. with this I state that for a lesser sentence I will go on the stand and state, not only I crimes I toke part in, but act as a witness for the crimes my partners have committed as well._

"I can't believe he turned himself in." whispered Marco to whitebeard. they watched threw the glass of the conference room as law shocked shanks hand and started to walk this way.

"now Marco, as long as we have his cooperation and can turn in most of the criminals than its fine." whitebeard stood up as he felt his office, passed law and went to talk to shanks.

"so?" asked whitebeard. he stared at the clearly angry man.

"he confessed to everything. but with the list of names clients, even right down to the drug dealers, he got off with only six mouths of community service." shanks turned his chair away from the older man. whitebeard toke the hint that shanks wanted to be left alone and left.

"why is he so upset by Trafalgar law turning himself in?" Marcos curiosity got the best of him and he had to ask. he didn't get why shanks was THIS upset.

"think about it. only a few people know that man is gay. even fewer know that he loves ace, as you already know. he pushed ace away so he could make sure luffy wasn't sold by law, or who ever. but know that he can still roam free, to put in short, law might still go after luffy which means shanks can't have ace. ace will be to concerned with keeping law away from luffy."

Marco was shocked. he had never thought of it that way.

"if I was in his place I would be pissed off too..." whitebeard drifted off as he said this. he started to think if shanks was going to get over this.

~a little later at ace and luffy apartment~

*ding dong*

ace opened his eyes to only hear the door bell ringing off the hook. he looked at luffy sound asleep on his chest. he hugged the boy then gently moved out from under him as he went to answer the door.

"hello who...is..."

"BASTARD! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT!" ace opened the door to see law. ace closed the door to the apartment so not to wake luffy with laws screams. he grabbed law by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against their railing. *since their apartment was on the second floor they had protective railing outside their door*

"I turned myself in." that was all law said. he looked blankly with no emotion right into the raging older brothers eyes.

"I don't want you anywhere near my brother, me, or this house!" ace let him go.

"I love luffy! I only came to say that, and that no mater what you do I wont go away." law looked ace start in the eye as ace noticed the determination in his eyes.

'he want give up on luffy! I'm going to beat the shit out of this smug bastard!' ace then stepped forward ready to hit law.

"he loves you! I couldn't come between you two! believe me I tried! but I wont give up on him even if you stand in my way!"

* * *

_**sorry it's so short but I wanted to go ahead and update a new chapter. **_

_**so thanks for reading I also am taking requests!**_


	21. law and aces agreement

_**so thanks for reading. also sorry I toke so long to update. but thanks for the reviews! also I'm so happy I finally got 5000 views!**_

_**also I give up on spelling I just got a F in language arts so just forgive any misspells ok? thanks. also I might not post for a while since I'm taking a lot of requests. but feel free to make a request!**_

* * *

"what makes you think you deserve luffy?" ace looked at law waiting for his answer.

"with everything I have don't I don't deserve him, but I love him. you might hate to admit it but I wont let you get in the way of that." ace sighed and leaned against the door. still glaring at the serious face man. ace jumped as he felt something warm hit his back.

'luffy is listening in on the conversation isn't he...' ace opened the door only to see luffy fall from the shock.

"oh...uh...hey ace. oh law! I didn't know you were here. hahaha" luffy laughed nervously as he stood up and rubbed the back of his head. law gave a slight smile to luffy. in return luffy blushed thinking he looked like an idiot now.

"luffy...if you want to be with law then I want to hear from your mouth everything that happened between you two. if I'm ok with what I hear then I well consider it. if not I'm changing your school and you will never be permitted to see law again."

luffy looked at law. the man gritted him teeth realizing that to be with luffy ace would have to know what law did to luffy. since ace knew luffy loved law he was a bit ok with letting them date but he wasn't going to make it easy.

"inside both of you." ace then held out a head and pulled luffy up. law then walked in. luffy felt weird around law with everything that happen he didn't know exactly what law was thinking. luffy noticed how law said, or seemed, like he was going to do something evil to luffy but instead was quiet gentle.

"ok look I figure that something sexual and really perverted happened between you two. I love luffy and I'm sure if I know, what happened, I well with out a hint of hesitation kill you. however since luffy loves you as long as luffy is ok with this then I well go along with this." ace spoke from the heart. he knew it was better for luffy to date law and get it out of his system. or even date him and figure out his emotions better. law felt ace was really rational but he was happy to hear that luffy loves him.

"uhmm...ace..." ace looked at luffy. the boy was blushing wildly and fidgeting while he twiddled his thumbs. law and ace both thought at that moment how cute luffy looked.

"uhhmm you see if I'm dating law then what about you? I hate to say it but law figured out about us..." aces eyebrow twitched in anger as he stared, or glared, at the expressionless law. he sighed.

"well he's not an idiot. you know they were keeping an eye on you. I mean...let me just say this we all know the truth now. about everything. the only thing that isn't known to me is what you two did behind close doors. huh but I don't think I want to know. but what's your point luffy?" luffy held his head down to where his bangs cover his eyes in a black shadow.

"so if I'm seeing law will you be dating shanks?" luffy bit his lip he didn't want ace to be sad anymore. since he wont have luffy to only himself he didn't want ace to be lonely either.

"I don't know, luffy, if I well. but for know don't worry about that." ace walked over and tussled luffy hair and gave him a big smile. luffy blushed and smile back. law felt a ping of jealousy at the brothers.

"well then..." ace and luffy both suddenly looked at the smiling law. ace felt angry remembering the smug feeling smile at the movies.

"luffy why don't we go out on a date?" law then turned on the couch and held both of Luffys hands in his. he loved seeing how the boy got flustered and blushed shyly at law.

"sorry..." ace let his natural instincts and emotions take over from the jealously. he picked luffy up and held the boy tightly on his chest.

"I have had a bad day and luffy is mine!" luffy hugged back and smiled, an apologetic, smile. law smiled back and walked over to luffy.

"ok. but..." law pulled luffy away and placed his hand on the youngers head as he pulled luffy in for a kiss.

"Luffys mine boyfriend so no sex. perverted brother." as law called ace this he gave a glaring smirk. luffy blushed so much he felt his head was going to explode.

"AND WHAT THE FUCK MAKES YOU THINK I WELL LET **YOU **SLEEP WITH MY PRECIOUS BROTHER!" ace grabbed him by the caller and gave him a glare that scared even luffy.

"well like you said I would tell you about the past but...you might get an even bigger brother complex." ace then lost it he was trying to punch the man when luffy hugged him tightly.

"stop being an idiot!" luffy looked up at ace with an adorable blushing pout. ace lost it and his, doting, brother complex did kick in. he kissed then boy and hugged him tightly with a smile.

"you are to adorable luffy!" ace then kept hugging luffy in his arms. luffy looked as law glared with a black and dark expression.

"well I think some ground rules need to be set. I refuse to share luffy!" law pulled one of Luffys arms and continued glaring at ace.

"agreed!" the two just stared angrily at each other. luffy had to break the silence.

"uh ace." ace and law then brother there glares and looked at luffy.

"to put simply law." luffy and ace both looked at law." law your my boyfriend and the only one I well be sleeping with for now..." law gave a quick smirk to ace.

"and ace i love you silly, your my big brother..." before he could finish it ace glopped on him and hugged him.

"you so cute luffy!" luffy smiled and finished his words.

"so kissing is ok. so don't be mad law." luffy pushed ace away.

"so me and law are going out. now that that's settled we have to talk something's over." with that ace smiled and said it was ok. with that the two left ace in the apartment as ace looked at the clock he figured it wasn't to late to go and visit shanks. ace needed to do some talking of his own.

* * *

_**so thanks for reading!**_


	22. shanks love is accepted

_**sorry for the wait! thanks for the reviews! also it well be a LONG time before I can update again so please be patient with me! but I promise *and I never break a promise* that I wont forget this story like so many story's I have seen before. so enjoy!**_

_**also I lost like half of the followers and favs on this story...I felt sad...but enjoy and sorry for taking so long.**_

* * *

"I'm coming damn it!" yelled an angry shanks. he had just gotten home from a long day of dealing with everything and right when he lays down some one is ringing his door bell of the hook.

"yes what do...oh! ace!" shanks looked at the boy. he didn't want to see him right now. with everything going on he knew ace shouldn't be his. ace had to be more concerned with luffy so that law bastard 'and boy was he a bastard' didn't take luffy away from ace. shanks knew what he had to do but hated it.

"is this a bad time?" ace asked, surprisingly shyly and a bit saddened in his voice.

"uh no not really. but I don't think we should see each other out of the-" shanks cut himself off as ace grabbed the bottom of his shirt.

"huh come in." shanks signed then showed ace to his living room. ace sat, more like fell, on shanks couch. shanks looked at ace laying on his couch and wanted noting more than to jump him right there.

"hey." shanks snapped out of his perverted thoughts as ace sat up to look at him.

"can we have sex?" shanks went wide-eyed at the comment. he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"you kidding right. theirs no way that you would come all this way just...AAAHHH!" shanks let out a scream as the blank face ace grabbed his cock in his pants while still laying on the couch.

"if you didn't want to I would leave. but you seem harder than me right now." shanks blushed as he snapped. he jumped on the couch and kissed aces lips with such passion ace felt like his lips were burning.

"why now? I know you have luffy so why..."

"he's dating law." shanks at up at that. why the hell was law and aces brother a couple? it didn't make sense to shanks. whats more is how was ace able to leave luffy to that bastard.

"wh...what happened?" with the ace sat up and looked in to shanks eye cupping his cheeks. shanks put his hand over aces hand as he leaned in to the touch and just smiled at the younger boy.

"why don't you say what you need to say first." shanks continued to smile as ace started gnawing on his bottom lip. ace let out a sign as he told shanks of the events that just toke place.

"I see. if luffy loves him then that can be a problem. I see how you feel." shanks then hugged the depressed boy.

"ya. if luffy wants to be with him that fine. but if it doesn't end up well then I don't know what to do. I'm happy...but I felt alone. so as luffy suggested I came over here...well just to have meaningless sex but...wither I like it or not, their well be meaning to it. I mean..." ace looked in shanks eyes as he smiled.

"I really did love you." shanks blushed hearing the words that made he, almost, regret what he was about to do. shanks hugged him tightly buried his face in aces shoulder.

"I hope you well take responsibility for saying that..." ace gave a small chuckled to the red-heads remark. ace brought shanks face to his as the boy kissed him.

"do what ever you want, pervert." ace held out the last part a bit longer than needed. shanks toke that as a challenge and accepted.

"in that case don't get mad at me my sexy assistant!" shanks smiled as he kissed the boy below him deeper. ace broke off the kiss. ace pulled the man down and licked his ear. shank let out a gasp from the action. ace smirked at his accomplishment.

"you might be the one in charge in the bed with luffy, but..." shanks pulled ace shirt up to his neck and at the same time his pants and boxers down to his knees.

"with me your my bitch, all mine." shanks then bit aces neck causing him to let out a scream like moan. ace turned bright red and smiled at the red head.

"why don't we do this in a proper bed, master?" ace smirked as he could clearly see shanks getting harder from just being called master. with that shank lead ace upstairs and they both flopped down on the fluffy king size bed.

"ya know, you look really cute as a bottom. I'm glade that brothers of your well never get to see his older brother as a bottom," ace just smiled as he toke off all his clothes hanging on his limbs. ace actually loved this a bit. maybe because it was shanks he was fine with him doing what ever. ace nave really figured if it was shanks or just the fact that he like being fucked, he didn't care.

'the only person that can fuck me is shanks! no one else!' ace then felt his dick being pumped, by the man on his knees above him. ace didn't hold back anything. as a matter of fact, with everything that has been going on he hasn't released in a while. ace craved the feel of shanks hand, but he wanted more.

"st...stop teasing me!" with that ace let out a sexy cry of pleasure as he came all over shanks hand and watched as it dripped down onto the bed sheets.

"well you made one sexy mess." shanks brought his cum stained hands up to his face and licked some of it off. shanks then pointed them at aces mouth. he didn't have to say anything. ace toke the fingers in his mouth. he let his tongue lick every last bit off the long fingers. ace roamed his tongue between each finger enjoying his own taste.

"even with all that I'm impressed your still hard. now then why don't you stick you ass out for me so the real fun can start?" ace blushed as he did what the older man told him. ace has never felt this embarrassed, the position was to much for him. shanks noticed the embarrassment in the action and grabbed ace member, that was fully hard in between his legs. ace moaned at the touch.

"oh? I think you might be enjoying this to much?" shanks let out a low laugh at the boy. ace turned his head and gave a pout to the man.

"don't say that..." ace gave a smirk to the older man. "it ruins the mood master. now hurry up and fuck me well ya?" ace loved the expression on shanks face. the man went as red as his hair, ace could see the fire in his eyes as he was ready to go. ace then noticed his growing erection. shanks suddenly started to violently scissor him, wanting noting more then to start fucking him as soon as possible.

"so...nnnaaahhhh...so fast..." ace moaned as shanks violently fingered him. ace loved the feeling, if luffy was older and more dominant ace would have gladly been his bitch long ago. shanks never had a hard time finding aces sweet spot. shanks couldn't hold out no more he quickly lined himself up with ace. ace felt as the man circled his entrance.

to shanks surprised ace pushed his hips on shanks cock before he had time to push it in. shanks let out a slight yelping moan from having his dick devoured by the boys ass. shanks then pulled out of ace only to ram himself violently back in to the boy. ace moaned as shanks repeatedly slammed into him. ace loved how rough shanks was. shanks listened intently to the sounds ace seemed to be making.

"ahh...ahh...feeellllsss...ssooo...gooodd...NNNAAAHHHH!" as ace moaned words of lust, shanks toke the liberty of grabbing hold of the boys hard cock. shanks started to jerk him off matching up wit his own thrusts. soon shanks could hold out no more, aces ass kept squeezing him in all right places and ways. shank came in aces ass. soon after aces can all over shanks hand. screaming his name.

"SSSHHHAAANNNKKKSSSS!" shanks almost wanted to cum again after hearing his name be called from the cute boy under him. shanks fell on top of the black haired boy as they both laid their panting. shanks smiled as he hugged ace tighter and nuzzled his face in the boys shoulder.

"so...?" shanks smirked as he wanted to hear what ace would say to his half-assed question.

"so what? if your asking what we are I assure you I wont run off so for now..." ace leaned over as he planted a small kiss on the redheads lips.

"I'm all yours." ace smiled happily at the older man as they drifted into sleep in each others arms.

* * *

_**sorry it toke so long I had a lot of homework and request. it might take a long while for the next chapter but I promise their well be a next chapter.**_


End file.
